


Agni's Blessed

by Ninjisitc_Tenshi



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Agni (Avatar) is Zuko's parent, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Hakoda (Avatar) is a Good Parent, Hurt Zuko (Avatar), Iroh (Avatar) is a Good Uncle, Iroh (Avatar) loves Tea, Jet (Avatar) Is An Asshole, M/M, Minor Jet/Zuko, Minor Sokka/Suki, Ozai (Avatar) Being a Terrible Parent, Ozai (Avatar) is an Asshole, Toph Beifong and Zuko are Siblings, Ursa (Avatar) is a Good Parent, Zhao (Avatar) Is An Asshole, Zhao (Avatar) is a creep, Zuko (Avatar)-centric, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:54:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 20,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24595603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninjisitc_Tenshi/pseuds/Ninjisitc_Tenshi
Summary: There is a common misconception within the Fire Nation.They say children born during a monsoon are weak firebenders.In truthIt is when Agni is able to personally visit these children. He gifts them control over their inner flame.The birth and life of Prince Zuko is hard, he was born during the supposed cursed monsoon, he started to firebend late.He is told it is because he is weak when in reality.Agni favors this little Drake.
Relationships: Aang & Zuko (Avatar), Agni & Zuko, Hakoda & Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), The Gaang & Zuko (Avatar), Toph Beifong & Zuko
Comments: 216
Kudos: 1492
Collections: ATLA faves, avatar tingz





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, an actual story from me, not them watching their show.  
> I've had the idea for awhile.  
> I think I read something that inspired me, can't remember off the top of my head.  
> But if you wish, anyone can do their spin on this story.  
> 💜  
> I hope everyone enjoys this.  
> I may not update for awhile to see how will that just the prologue does

Agni looked down at his nation of fire benders. Part of him is angry, angry with the war they created, with the pain that they have brought across the world, the imbalance brought about the nations. Yet, he sees, he can see the propaganda, the lies being fed to the common people. 

Currently, a rather large monsoon was upon the island chains. It gave time for Angi to silently walk the island when he feels and hears it. He felt the birth of a new firebender, and he could hear the desperate cries.

With a brief spin, he followed the pull, coming upon the aftermath of the birth. He saw a woman, one he recognized as a descendant of the Avatar. Which one, he couldn't remember as he was focused on the newborn cradled in her arms. 

Agni stepped forward, unseen by the new mother, but he looked down at the little one. The baby, a boy, opened his eyes, shocking the spirit. This baby had pale gold eyes, like his own. Agni smiled and gently stroked the baby's cheek, receiving a giggle in return.

The new mother smiled a little, assuming her baby was giggling at her. The smile faded when a male walked in. Agni looked toward the door and knew who it was, he recognized it is Azulon and Ozai. 

Agni had stepped back away from the mother, watching as Azulon picked up the child, holding him in a very haphazard manner. The mother briefly reached out to take her baby, but a look from Ozai stopped her.

Ozai then turned to his father, "Will this baby be a Firebender?" Azulon lifted the baby up a little, looking at his eyes before speaking, "This child will be weak." Ozai sneered and looked down at the woman,"It seems we were wrong father, the descendent of Avatar Roku failed to give a strong child." Azulon nodded in agreement, his grip on the baby tightened, pulling a loud cry for the newborn.

The woman grabbed her husband by the arm, "No! Please, don't take my baby! W-We can try again, just don't kill him, please..." Azulon looked down at her, making a low sound of disgust, yet he returns the baby to her, "You can keep the child, maybe train him to be strong." Himself and Ozai leave the mother, who was cradling the baby. She spoke softly, "It is okay my baby, I'll keep you safe, I promise." 

Agni looked down at the baby, gently brushing the baby's cheek, his touch gently soothing him, "It is okay Little One." He looked at the mother, who spoke once more, "No one will take you, Zuko.." Agni nodded, a silent approval of the name. 

One last time, Agni spoke, "You'll be a strong firebender, I can tell." A soft smile crossed his face, his form began to fade as the storm started to pass. The sun spirit pressed a gentle kiss to little Zuko's forehead, a soft unseen glow around the babe that faded, "I'll be there for you Little Drake." His voice and form finally faded as the sun once again began to shine, but he got to see the young baby reaching to where he last sensed the form.


	2. Zuko's First Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko always felt a presence with him for as long as he could remember.  
> Until one day, he feels them more often than he normally does.  
> He sees this presence.  
> Will Zuko ever fully know who or what this presence is?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished this and got excited!  
> So imma spoil y'all.  
> Also  
> The Agni/Zuko tag is suppose to be parental. The only one that popped up was Agni/Zuko and not Agni & Zuko.  
> So  
> Yeah.  
> It will be a slow burn Zukka.

Zuko watched as his mother quietly at the shrine in the Fire Temple. Zuko never knew what to say when he went to pray. Sometimes, he felt someone placing their hand on his shoulder, even when no one was there.

Today was no different. He had bowed his head and held his hands together to pray, but instead of a hand on his shoulder, he felt someone brush their hand on his cheek, specifically, a small cut he received when he was forced to play with Azula and her friends.

The young Prince lifted his head and looked around, his eyes a little wide. Zuko's mother, Ursa, slowly stopped her praying as she looked at him, "Zuko, what's wrong?" Zuko looked up at her before softly shaking his head, not wanting to worry her, "Nothing's wrong Mother, I promise." He gave her a soft smile, hoping to reassure her.

Ursa could tell he was keeping something from her, but said nothing as she gently placed a hand on his shoulder, "Alrighty Darling, if you are sure." She gave her son a gentle smile and she soon began to stand, "Come on Zuko, we must return to the palace." Zuko nodded and stood up, softly brushing off his pants and he trailed after his mother, "When will Uncle and Lu Ten be there?" Zuko was seven, going on eight, and only recently, he started to fire bend. Ursa gently smiled at him, "They are suppose to be there soon, maybe they'll be there when we arrive."

Zuko perked up at that. They were celebrating his birthday. What Zuko didn't know, was his father and grandfather lied to Zuko and the people, saying he was born after monsoon season, rather than during one of the largest monsoons in Fire Nation history. The Fire Sages had the official records of his birth, but they were forcibly sworn to secrecy over Zuko's birth. Ozai didn't want to admit that his first born was weak.

Ursa smiled fondly at her eldest child, watching as he hurried to the palanquin. Zuko first waited for his mother to go inside first before stepping into it as well. Ursa quietly watched everything slowly pass by as they were heading back to the Capitol.

Zuko shifted a little bit, brushing some loose strands of hair from his face, always around his birthday celebration, he felt that presence. In fact, Zuko felt it even more so than previous years. He softly turned his head a little to the side, roughly in the direction where he could feel the presence. He thought of asking Uncle, but said nothing to his mother.

After some time, they arrived back at the Capitol, as well as returning to the palace. Zuko quietly stepped out of the palanquin and patiently waited for his mother to step out. Once Ursa stepped out and made her way into the palace, Zuko trailing behind her.

Zuko grinned brightly when he suddenly was picked up, by Lu Ten. Zuko held onto him, "You're here!" Lu Ten chuckled and playfully messed up his hair, "Of course I'm here to celebrate my little cousin's birthday." Zuko smiled and hugged him tightly, "Is Uncle here as well?" Lu Ten smiled and nodded, softly placing Zuko back down on the ground.

Ursa smiled softly at the sight of the two cousins before she continued to get herself ready. Lu Ten lead Zuko to the gardens where Iroh was, Iroh had food for the turtle-ducks that Zuko and Ursa cared for in the gardens. 

Zuko held Lu Ten's hand as they walked to the gardens. Zuko ended up freezing as they reached the turtle-duck pond, his eyes wide.

What Zuko saw, was a figure standing by the pond, in a spot where the sun was blocked by clouds. Zuko squeezed Lu Ten's hand, who was trying to get Zuko's attention. Zuko was busy watching the figure, feeling a sense of calm coming over himself when the figure gave him a gentle smile. Zuko let out a soft gasp, seeing the figure disappear as the clouds finally passed and let the garden be bathed in light.

Lu Ten motioned his father over, and Iroh moved quickly to them, kneeling softly in front of Zuko, "Nephew?" He softly placed a hand on his shoulder. Zuko flinched back and blinked quickly, "Uncle?" He tilted his head a little. 

Iroh frowned a little bit, "Is everything okay?" Zuko briefly was in thought before nodding, "Everything is alright Uncle." Zuko even smiled in hopes to reassure him. Iroh simply had a small frown on his face before nodding a little bit, letting a smile appear,"Okay Zuko." He softly ruffled his head, getting a soft laugh from him.

Zuko grinned brightly up at him, soon sitting quietly in the garden with his Uncle and cousin, quietly talking with them. His mother soon arrived and smiled at the sight. Azula came running over, smirking, "Come and play with us Zuzu." Mai and Ty Lee were nearby, watching. Zuko frowned a little bit, shaking his head, "No, I don't want to play with you." He turned away, looking down at the ground. Lu Ten softly placed a hand on his shoulder, softly calming his cousin.

Ursa sighed a little and stepped forward, "Azula, why don't you and your friends go and get ready?" Azula huffed, glaring a little at Zuko before she leaves, Ty Lee and Mai trailing behind her. Zuko shifted closer to Lu Ten. He and Azula used to get along, but since she started to firebend, and Ozai began to personally train her, she became cruel to Zuko.

After maybe two hours, Ursa, Iroh, and Lu Ten ushered Zuko to a room, not large, but not small, where they would be celebrating his birthday. Zuko recognized a few influential people his father knew and he gave them a respectful and polite bow. He saw Master Piandao. He smiled softly and bowed to him in greeting.

Piandao smiled and gave Zuko a bow back before speaking with Ursa. Zuko was quietly listening. They mostly were talking about how well he took to the sword. Zuko glanced around before his gaze went to the floor. He didn't see his father there.

Zuko kept his gaze to the ground. After awhile, Zuko felt a gentle touch on his back. He lifted his head and softly glanced behind him to see if it was Azula was messing with him. His eyes widened a little when he saw no one.

After some time, Zuko managed to sneak away from the party, he would have preferred celebrating with just his family. He noticed the sun was beginning to go down. Zuko smiled softly as he watched, having gone to the garden

Again, clouds began to pass over the sun once more. Zuko felt it again, the mysterious presence. Zuko turned around and this time, the figure was sitting behind him on the grass. Zuko, again, received a gentle smile, "Hello Little Drake." Zuko stepped back, "W...Who are you?" The figure simply smiled, almost sad, "It seems you are not ready yet to learn...don't worry Little Drake, you'll know who I am." Zuko was about to say something, but the figure disappeared as the sun set, leaving Zuko in the dark.

Zuko stood frozen to the spot, shaking a little bit. Suddenly, he heard his mother, semi-panicked, calling his name. Zuko turned to her direction, his body trembling, "I...I'm here mom!" He made began to make his way to her, his legs seemingly boneless. Zuko gave the garden one last look before managing to run up to his mother.

Over the years, he continued to feel the presence, but he was never able to see them again. He began to search the figure out anytime he felt the presence. 

Finally, he saw the figure, but not the way he wanted. All he saw, were arms attempting to shield him.

The figure had attempted to protect him, from his father's flame.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this is good.  
> It is short  
> But  
> I'm proud of it


	3. Doubt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has been two and a half years since Zuko had seen the figure.  
> Now, he sails the world searching for the Avatar; however, Zuko's mind has been opened due to frequent stops at ports, seeing the ones in the Earth Kingdom.  
> He doubts what he was taught in the Fire Nation.  
> Will he create his own destiny? Or will he follow the one forced upon him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italicize and bold will be flashbacks.  
> Also  
> This will be AU, but Zuko will be the moody awkward turtle-duck that we all know and love  
> Also again, i had this written out and was proud.

Zuko is locked away in his room on _The_ _Wani_. He was meditating. He hadn't seen the figure since _that_ day but since then, he felt the presence constantly.

At first, it freaked Zuko out, he was used to feeling the presence and the following touches every few days, yet it was happening every single day. Now, Zuko didn't mind it.

After especially hard days, when Zuko is lying in bed, he feels the faintest touch, softly stroking his head. When that first occurred, his pain hazed mind thought it was his mother. Of course, he has been angry, but the gentle touch had lulled him to sleep. He couldn't find it in himself to be angry for too long, just thankful for a friendly touch other than his Uncle's hesitant ones. 

The presence is the only thing -- being -- that is able to touch Zuko's scar, with an emotion that Zuko only could pinpoint as guilt. 

Zuko, in meditation, feels the same presence gently touch the scar and he remembers the first time it happened.

**_Zuko is sitting quietly in his quarters, his door is locked and the only mirror in the room is shattered. He is curled in his bed, clutching his head when he feels it, a ghost touch upon the newly healed scar._ **

**_Unconsciously, Zuko softly tilts his head, attempting to lean into the touch when he feels it, guilt. Zuko recognizes that he himself doesn't feel it, but the presence does._ **

**_Zuko closes his eyes and is slowly able to picture roughly where the presence is. In a raspy voice, Zuko speaks, "You don't need to feel guilty.." He suddenly senses a feeling of both shock and confusion, so he continues, "You're not at fault for the scar...you tried to protect me, but you can't manifest fully, I assume.."_ **

**_He receives a feeling, like the presence is confirming what he said. Zuko continues to speak, "I...I never got to thank you...for trying.." The presence briefly pulls away from the scar, before Zuko feels what may be arms, wrapping him in a hug. The banished Prince allows himself to relax, "Thank you.." He feels a soft brush against his forehead, roughly around the area of this singular faint sun spot --freckle-- that he has._ **

**_Zuko softly smiles, calming down fully, "You..you won't leave...right..?" All Zuko feels, is love, like the kind he fought so hard to receive from his father. The young teen allows himself to be lulled into a peaceful sleep._ **

Zuko is pulled from the memory, hearing his Uncle knocking on his cabin door, so he stood. He opens the door to the room, he couldn't stop the soft smile at seeing his Uncle with a tray of tea, one he recognized. 

Iroh gives his nephew a soft smile and he steps into the room when Zuko moves to let him. He softly sets the tray on a table that Zuko has in the room, quietly pouring two cups. Zuko is the one to speak first, "Any news Uncle?" Iroh sighs softly and shakes his head, "None so far Prince Zuko. Since we are in the South Pole, we can check the area once more before going to the Southern Air Temple." Zuko softly nods, quietly taking a drink of them tea.

Zuko, feeling the comforting touch of the presence, speaks up once more, "Is it too cold to do training? Or should we wait?" Iroh softly chuckled, "Eager Prince Zuko?" Zuko gives a bit of an unamused look, even if the presence found Iroh entertaining, "I need to be prepared Uncle..who knows how trained the Avatar is...if the cycle isn't broken at least.." Iroh makes a low sound of understanding, quickly drinking his tea before speaking, "We'll pick up training at sun rise, for now, some cool air may be best, and soak in Agni's rays for the day."

Zuko nods softly, he is calm from meditation, and the gentle touch of his invisible companion, "Alright Uncle." He notices that his said companion had gotten excited when his Uncle brought up soaking in the sun. The young prince can't stop the small smile on his face. 

This caught the retired general's attention, curious on what was on his nephew's mind. Alas, Iroh finishes his cup and begins to stand, "Well, I must go, I have a bet on Lieutenant Jee losing at Pai Sho against me." The former Fire Nation hero chuckles, gaining a soft laugh from Zuko, who nods a little bit, "I'll be up there soon, maybe take your advice." Iroh, briefly stunned by his nephew openly saying he'd follow his suggestions, stumbled to the door a little, getting only a head tilt from said nephew before leaving him in the room.

The presence seems to dance around Zuko, tugging at his arm, not that his arm moves, "You really want me to go outside, don't you?" All Zuko receives as a response, is a sudden wave of eagerness to go into the sun light. Zuko smiles and finishes his tea, "Alright, let me put on something a little warmer." Zuko stands up and goes to his trunk, putting on a jacket of thicker material that is colored a deep Fire Nation red with a gold trim.

The presence, to Zuko, seems to glide across the room to be at Zuko's side, a little impatient. Zuko shakes his head, but a fond smile graces his lips, "Agni, you're excited today." All he receives is a brush on his cheek, a fond one. Zuko speaks once more, "I still need to think of a name to call you, all these years I've mentally called you _The Presence..._ " Said entity breezes by, swishing the Phoenix Tail the prince wears upon his head. Zuko tilts his head softly, "Sorry, I just...never knew want else to call you..." The entity seems to freeze before Zuko feels a gentle touch cupping his head accompanied by a faint brush against his forehead. All Zuko feels is a type of sadness. He also thinks he hears a voice whispering to him _'Not yet my little Drake'._

Zuko sighs a looks down. He has other things on his mind, "Is what I am doing right? I...I've seen the truth...what...what my nation is doing...it's wrong..." The prince shakes his head, looking at the ground, "I want the best for them...but is this war really what is best for my country...?"

All Zuko is given as a response, is a faint push, the presence is ushering him to the door. Zuko assumes the entity was wanting him to walk to clear his head. He gives a faint smile, "Alright, I'll go outside." He leaves his room, after extinguishing the candles in the room and he makes his way above to the deck. 

Zuko takes a deep breath, thankful for the cool air. As he exhales, he releases a small stream of fire from his mouth. His eyes are closed, so he never notices the color the flame briefly took, the spirit on the other hand, sees. Zuko stumbles where he stands, suddenly feeling a wave of excitement coming over him. 

The prince regains his balance as his Uncle and some crew members come into the deck. His Uncle, having easily won against Lt. Jee, began to play a different game. Zuko himself lets himself relax where he stands with his eyes closed.

Time passes and when Zuko opens his eyes, he sees it. A large bean of light in the distance. The presence softly urges Zuko, who turns to speak, "Helmsman! Head toward the light!" Slowly but surely, the ship begins in that direction. 

A gentle hand on his shoulder, Zuko looked at the light, watching as it faded and he murmurs to himself, suddenly self-reassured, "I know what I am to do..." His eyes widen at the feeling the presence gives. It seems....proud....


	4. Agni Blessed meet the Water Tribe Boy? Man? The Last Southern Waterbender? And the Avatar?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko made his choice, he choose what side he was on.  
> Can he handle this new information?  
> And what will he do with a certain boomerang wielding warrior, a novice temperamental waterbender, and the childlike Avatar!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FireChildSlytherin5 commented and gave me this idea.  
> I thought it was only fair that I credit them.  
> Also  
> I promise, Zuko will find out who exactly is with him  
> Just  
> Not right now lol

Zuko quietly huffs to himself. He feels the presence eagerly glide around him, urging him to do something. He feels a gentle touch brush against his forehead, causing Zuko to relax.

He lets a small smile appear on his face at the touch. Zuko makes his way to his Uncle, shifting to sit in front of him. He takes a deep breath and looks at him, "Uncle, I know...I know the truth...about the lies that the Fire Nation, as well as the Royal Family, has been giving to the people...I want to correct what my father, and the previous Fire Lords have done..even if I must commit treason to right these wrong done to the world." As he finishes, the presence sends Zuko the wave, letting him know it is proud.

Iroh lifts his head, making eye contact with his nephew. He gives him a gentle smile before gently nodding, "Good..." He turns to face Lt. Hee, taking a rather stern tone, "Lieutenant Jee, gather everyone in the mess hall, Prince Zuko has made his choice now." Lt. Jee nods and begins to go about the ship, spreading the message from Iroh.

Zuko softly and faintly bites at his bottom lip, any nervousness he felt faded as Iroh gives the teen a smile, "Do not worry Prince Zuko, this is good." He stands up and Zuko follows, "Come Nephew, there is something you need to know." Zuko tilts his head, but follows him.

The presence swirls around Zuko and down into the ship, to their mess hall. Iroh begins to away, "I am going to be honest with you Prince Zuko....That year, after Lu Ten's death, I had gone on a spiritual journey...I discovered things about myself and more about the Nation myself and my son had fought for..." Iroh heavily sighs, glancing down, "I returned to the palace, hoping I could delay any my brother's plans long enough for the Avatar to be found. In small ways, it worked for awhile, but behind my back, he created more cruel plans. The 41st division was one of them, while his general brought it up at that meeting, Ozai had already seen the plan and was ready to execute it."

Zuko looks down at the ground, slowing down to a complete stop, "I'm sorry Uncle..." Iroh gives his nephew a smile, "You don't need to worry, while I am here at your side and you now scarred, the 41st received word of your noble actions, for their safety. From what I was told, the division fought hard, harder than the properly trained ones. You gave them hope Prince Zuko, that hope allowed them to fight hard, around half of the division had survived." Zuko looks at him in surprise, "R...Really?" Iroh gives a comforting smile and nods, gently leading Zuko to the mess hall once more, "Now, onto the matter at hand, your crew here on _The Wani_ had been picked by me, like you and I, they see the lies that have been told to them and they want to correct them. They too, know of your brave, if foolish, action in the war room. They spent the two and a half years hoping and praying to Agni that you would see the truth, now you have." Zuko nods softly as he listens to his Uncle.

Upon entering the mess hall, he is stunned when the entire crew giving a bow. He feels the presence gently nudge him into a return bow. He let the entity guide him to sit down, so he did, his Uncle chuckling.

Lieutenant Jee steps forward, giving Zuko a bow before standing up straight, "Crown Prince Zuko, myself and the crew upon _The Wani_ pledge a loyalty to you, we will be by your side and help in any and everyway that we can do we all can correct the wrongs our Nation has done." Lt. Jee looks him in the eye, "We know, even if you have been harsh these years at sea, we know you care, and we know that each of us want you upon the throne as Fire Lord."

Zuko looks over the crew, hearing then loudly cheer on agreement. He attempts to speak, but is too shocked. He feels the presence wrap, what felt like, arms around him in a hug, giving Zuko the feeling of comfort as he began to calm down enough to speak, "I....Thank you...all of you, I'm certain that together, we all can end the war...and help our Nation, and the world, heal correctly." Again, he receives cheers of agreement and approval. 

The presence senses that Zuko is feeling overwhelmed. It gentle urges Zuko to leave, so Zuko turns to his Uncle, "I...I'm not feeling well... Everything is so sudden...I..." Iroh softly stops him, "It is okay Prince Zuko, you can return to your room, we'll continue to the Southern Water Tribe, if the Avatar is there, we'll help them and any of their companions." Zuko nods numbly, with help of the entity, Zuko manages to get to his room, sliding down the door and he sits quietly on the ground. He takes deep breath, attempting to calm himself as he tries to keep his breathing even.

The entity gently brushes against Zuko's unscarred cheek, letting Zuko know that he wasn't alone, that he wouldn't be alone. The prince curls up, wishing, for not the first time, there was honestly something there for him to talk to. He often feels that he is imagining the presence. He opts to just talk to the empty space in front of him, "I know this is the right thing...but me? As Fire Lord?" Zuko rests his head on his knees, "That title...that honor belongs to Uncle...it is his by birthright.." The only response he receives was a gentle breeze that swirls around the room. Zuko merely sighs, "I should go ahead and rest, at this pace, we'll be at the Water Tribe village in late morning."

He begins to stand, feeling a gentle touch urging him to bed. Barely registering the soft touches to his head, Zuko drifts into a dreamless sleep.

**~~~~~~~~~~**

Hours pass and Zuko awakens with the rise of the sun, properly sitting up as he rubs tiredly at his eye, his shoulders slump, realizing that yesterday was real.

He goes to his trunk and pulls out the pearl knife, the one he received as a gift from his Uncle. Zuko sits quietly on the floor of his cabin. He takes a deep breath, holding the knife at the base of the Phoenix Tail. In a split second, his wrist moves and he puts his hands in his lap, the knife in one hand and in the other, is his Phoenix Tail. Zuko feels a soft brush along his head, where the ponytail once was, even the presence is shocked, but knows the significance behind what Zuko's done.

Zuko takes another deep breath, feeling a soft touch on his head, he closes his head and let himself relax a little bit. He suddenly hears someone above deck yelling that they see the village. Zuko stands and puts on thicker, warmer pants, tying the thick robe around him properly around his waist, putting on warm boots and he pulls up the good to cover up his head.

Iroh has them stop a little ways from said village. Zuko makes his way to the boats that they rarely used. He looks at his Uncle, "I'll go alone, hopefully they won't be to aggressive." Iroh softly frowns, "No, I don't want you there by yourself." Zuko gives him a smile, "I'll be okay Uncle, I promise." Iroh sighs a little bit before nodding softly, "Alright Prince Zuko..." He doesn't seem to happy with the idea. Zuko softly hugs his Uncle, to reassure him before he climbs into the boat and is off to the village 

**~~~~~~~~~**

Zuko steps off the boat, outside the village gate. The presence urges him forward before swirling softly ahead of him. Zuko let a small smile cross his face, thankful it was there, before walking toward the gate

The prince stands softly in front of it, seeing the fearful look of the villagers, some hiding their children. Zuko takes a deep breath and lifts up his hand, "Please, I come here peacefully. I...I am Banished Crown Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation. I'm not here to harm your village, I'm here to find the Avatar, to offer him, and his companions the help of myself and my crew. I don't intend to harm them, I just...i just want to end the war and help the nations heal." He can feel the presence around him, it had urged him to continue when he was nervous.

A scoff sounds, coming for the oldest male in the village, can't be any older than himself, "Everyone knows that the Fire Nation lies." Zuko turns his head, pale gold eyes locking with deep ocean blue, "Please believe me...myself and the citizens of the Fire Nations are being told lies. We are told that we are spreading our wealth and strength with the world...But I've seen the truth, I've seen the damage we have done to the Earth Kingdom, I know the detailed history of what happened with the Air Nomads. I know they destroyed the original Fire Benders, I know they are trying to destroy the waterbenders...Please...I just want to help the Avatar and stop this senseless war." His gaze turns to the ground, keeping up his hands.

As voice, obviously a kid, is suddenly in front of him, wind whipping around Zuko, who stares wide-eyed. Before Zuko says anything, the kid speaks, "You mean it? You want to help the Avatar and fix this?" Zuko softly nods, "I mean it, everyone in my crew is behind me, we know it is wrong, and we want to fix it." The kid is serious before a smile brightens his face, his grey eyes even light up. Zuko suddenly feels arms around him, not the presence, but from the kid hugging him.

The blue-eyed boy calls out, "Aang! Don't touch the Ashmaker!" In a scolding tone. The kid, Aang, turns to face the other boy, "But Sokka, he is sincere, with his help, Katara and I can get to the North Pole!" The other teen, now identified as Sokka, huffs, "I'm not going to change your mind...am I?" He receives a simple smile and a shake of his head. 

Sokka turns to the Prince, "This better not be a trap, or else." He then turns and goes with an older woman and a girl, a little younger than him, to a tent. Zuko blinks quickly in surprise, feeling the presence softly touching his shoulder and Zuko allows himself to calm, turning to look at Aang, "Is there anything you need...to...get..?' Zuko's eyes widened, seeing the blue arrow markings, "You're an Airbending Master?!" 

Aang laughs softly at Zuko, "Yep! And the Avatar! You'll help myself and Katara, as well as Sokka, get to the North Pole, right?" Zuko blinks, much like a cat-owl, before softly nodding, "Yeah...is there anything you need to being with you?" Aang laughs nervously, "Uh...yeah...is there room for Appa?" Zuko tilts his head, "What's an Appa?" The only response Zuko receives is a rumble and Zuko turns quickly in that direction, stumbling in surprise at seeing a ten ton creature.

It takes Zuko a bit, his eyes soon brighten, "Th...That's a flying Bison!" Aang laughs softly, Appa makes his way to them as Aang responds, "Yep! Appa's my best best friend." Aang softly pets his nose, getting a soft lick in return. Zuko watches in amazement, "Incredible...." after a pause, "I'm know there is room in the storage section of the ship, if Appa is okay with that.." Apps rumbles and gently nudges the Prince, causing him to smile, Aang speaks up, "I don't think Appa will mind to much, as long as he can fly around.." Zuko nods while he listens, gently petting the Bison's nose, "The storage area has a hatch to open to the main deck, so we can open that up whenever Appa wishes to fly." Aang grins brightly and speaks, mostly to Appa, "You hear that buddy?!" He receives a soft nudge and a low rumble.

Zuko smiles softly, feeling getting the emotion from the presence. Soon, the mood is ruined by a sarcastic, "Hey bald due, are we going?" Zuko turns, facing the boy, Sokka, Zuko reminds himself, "Yes, you, Aang, and the girl can follow in Apps, i need to get the boat back to the ship." The girl, in some offence, "My name is Katara." She crosses her arms, Zuko blinks quickly, before softly bowing his head, "S...sorry..Katara.." The girl, now identified as Katara nods and soon herself and Sokka are in Appa's saddle. Aang airbends himself into Appa's head to take the reigns.

The Prince smiles lightly and goes to his boat, "Just follow me!" He starts up the oat and begins in the direction of his ship. He watches the water ripple and sees some waves form. Zuko turns to see them, taken by surprise at seeing the furry creature swimming. Zuko softly laughs to himself and faces forward.

**~~~~~~~~~~~**

Zuko gets to the ship, giving his crew a rough explanation as he hurries to above deck, leaning over the edge on the side where Appa was. The crew open the hatch of the storage bay, standing, Appa would poke out, but they could close it when Appa lies down. Aang manages to coax Appa into flying, getting him to land in the opening. 

Apps rumbles low, staying standing. Zuko steps over and tells his crew to help then unpack and to carry it to the unused room. Zuko faces them, watching Aang easily airbend himself onto the deck. Sokka and Katara manage to get onto the deck as well. Zuko shifts a little, feeling the presence, "Follow me to your room.." Zuko motions for them to follow as he starts to walk below deck. Aang, Sokka, and Katara hurry after him, Zuko speaks once more, "Unfortunately, there is only one available room, it is decently large, so if you want to hang cloth to divide the room, for privacy, you can.." Sokka pushes forward, getting in front of Zuko, staring him in the eye, "You swear you won't hurt us?" Zuko nods softly, "I promise, I won't hurt you, Aang, or Katara.."

Sokka and Zuko stare one another down, Sokka eventually breaks the silence, "Alright..but if you firebend us--" Zuko stops him, "I won't direct my bending at you, unless we spar, if you want, you and your companions can come above deck to watch as I train.." Aang perks up at that, "Really?" Zuko softly nods to the kid, really. Aang cheers and hurries ahead. Katara laughs softly at him as she walks. Sokka and Zuko walking beside one another. He hears Katara excitedly talk about finally getting training to become a master waterbender.

Soon, Zuko shows them their room. He leaves them to let them unpack and he sighs to himself. He runs a hand down his face, walking to the deck to get ready to train, "Dear Agni...what have I gotten into...?" The only response, what he hears to be a chuckle and the presence breezing by him and up to the deck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made this longer than previous chapters.  
> So enjoy


	5. Discoveries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko starts training, which gains him an audience.  
> He discovers something about his inner fire.  
> Iroh urges him to do deep meditations, Aang offers him help.  
> What does Zuko find?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Found out, I had Azulon testing Zuko's firebending capabilities wrong.  
> Turns out, they hold a bundle of tinder under their noses and sees if it ignites.  
> I sorta had him feeling if Zuko generated the proper amount of body heat for a newborn firebender.  
> Also again, I finished this and was excited.  
> Music is my favorite muse, so it helped me a lot.  
> I hope everyone is okay with it.

Zuko removes the robe and his shirt. He isn't too bothered by the cold. He slips into the firebending stance, one of the katas he has been learning. He takes a deep breath, two crew members are in front of him, ones he normally trains with.

His Uncle is sitting to the side, quietly drinking his tea as he watches, seeing the three firebenders circle one another. Iroh glances over the side, seeing their new guests walking up from below deck. Lt. Jee notices them as well, as the older man goes and softly ushers them safely to where Iroh was sitting.

Zuko, his body tense. He then lunges toward the two crew members, first sending a blast of fire from his fist, followed then by a stream from his left foot. Zuko moves back and to the side, dodging blasts from the two. He then runs and jumps over them, upside down as he sends two blasts of fire, one each from his fists. He manages to land, rather gracefully, on his feet.

Sokka, Katara, and Aang watch, their eyes wide. Aang is amazed at the amount of control he had, he knows fire can be difficult to control. Katara is hoping she can become that good at waterbending. Sokka just never knew a person could be that limber, averting his gaze, his tanned skin hiding a blush.

Zuko smirks a little at the two crew members. He moves his arms, in a quick yet fluid movement and brings them down, creating a streamline whip of fire, he is careful, aiming at only the armour of the crew members.

Then he sees it, as his whip disappears, he sees the colors within his flame. He stops, his eyes wide. His Uncle frowns, the crew members stop before glancing at one another in confusion. Zuko shifts to stand up properly and he holds out his hands and cups them, taking a deep breath before he summons a flame. Himself and everyone around him watches in confusion before they see it as well, every so often, within the flickering flame, colors so vibrant, appear in the orange red flame.

Iroh stands and hurries to stand in front of Zuko. He watches the flame and his eyes widen a little bit as he too, sees the colors. Then, Iroh looks at Zuko, serious, "How long has this been happening?" Zuko shakes his head, "I...I don't know.." He feels the presence, swirling around him and making the flame dance. He feels the sense of excitement and pride, for the colors?

Zuko can't hold the flame for too long, it softly dies and he looks at his hand, a little confused. He could feel soft touches all along his face and arms, it kept him relaxed. The Prince sighs a little and looks at his Uncle, "My inner flame even feels different Uncle....wh...what do I do...?" Iroh frowns softly and thinks for a little bit before placing a soft hand on his shoulder, "It is best you go and meditate, going to a deep mediation. This will allow you to get a better feel for your inner flame and maybe the chance to see it." Zuko bites at his lip before nodding softly,"Alright...but...I've never gone into such a deep mediation..." He feels a comforting brush on his face, he takes another deep breath, calming

Aang waves his hand, a little excited, "I can help! All Airbenders are taught mediation, and eventually we learn how to go into a deep mediation, usually the first time is an accident, but I can try and direct you into it." Zuko gives him a soft smile before nodding a little bit, "Alright...thank you Aang..." Iroh softly ushers Aang, Zuko, Sokka, and Katara to a room, one Iroh and Zuko normally used for tea and to make plans. Iroh needs others in case something goes wrong with Zuko's meditation and needs someone to get help or even need to help restrain Zuko.

Zuko gets into his meditation pose, or more commonly known as the lotus pose. Aang gets into his own Airbender pose for meditation. Zuko quietly listens to Aang explaining, "Okay, while I only read this, you need to slip into your normal meditation mindset, yet you should focus on your chi." Zuko nods a little and closed his eyes and takes a deep breath.

For Zuko, voices become muffled, the only voice that isn't muffled and the only touch that wasn't numbly felt, is the presence. He can clearly feel what he is certain are hands on his shoulders, a clear voice in his ears directing him.

The voice is deep, smooth, comforting, and...fatherly. Zuko follows the directions and pictures where his chi, his inner flame, is located. He takes a sharp intake as he sees it, his inner flame within him. Except, it is different, way different than is should be for a firebender.

Zuko could see his inner flame. Normally, for average fire benders, it is the typical shades of red and orange, but Zuko's was different, it was a golden color. He can see the same colors, vibrant and consistent within in this foreign flame. Yet, that is just as shocking as what he saw on his corporal form, soul. He sees something that Zuko had only seen in scrolls.

Around this form of his body, is a creature that has been considered extinct, it was impossible for someone like Zuko, to have this attachment, or form, as part of his corporal form, soul.

He sees, clear as the sun, sky, and moon, is the form of a Dragon.

Zuko, unfortunately, has little time to even try to think why this would be there, when he is pulled back.

Now, Zuko is in front of a very familiar form, his shock keeping him silent.

The first greeting he receives from this form, is the very familiar smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda want to give the Wani crew real names and a small background. So if you guys want to, you can comment the name for a crew member and a couple sentences of a backstory that I can use when they appear.


	6. Over Due Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko finally gets a proper meeting with the presence that has been with by his side since childhood.  
> The Wani waits around the Southern Air Temple  
> Zuko gets some answers and basically learns several things. The ones that get him are; he is short, he lost his sense of time, his Uncle likes to embarrass him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy.  
> Also  
> Thank you so much for the love you guys have given this story, it means a lot that so many of you are loving it!  
> 💜

In the room where Zuko is meditating, everyone present heard the prince gasp before he went silent. His body still and his breathing normal. Iroh can tell that his nephew isn't asleep, but even he doesn't know what is happening. Iroh turns to the three guests, "You may leave...We will be passing the Southern Air Temple. Avatar Aang, if you wish, you may leave _The Wani_ to see your previous home." Aang nods and softly thanks Iroh before leaving with Sokka and Katara, taking Appa to the temple.

Iroh quietly sits across from Zuko, making himself tea, "Please spirits...please let my nephew be okay.." He had murmured it so softly before attempting to distract himself with a game.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Zuko eventually snaps out of his shock and looks around. He immediately recognizes where he is, he's in the palace garden with the turtle-duck pond. Zuko speaks, his voice a little shaky, "How did..-" 

The figure chuckles softly, a shockingly comforting sound for Zuko. The figure then speaks, their voice obviously masculine, low, smooth, and an edge of danger yet protectiveness, "This plane was created as a familiar place for your mind Little Drake, now, come and sit with me." The figure motions to the spot beside him.

Zuko, hesitant, slowly makes his way over and sits down, feeling a breeze swirl by and through his hair. He jumps, pulling another chuckle from the figure as Zuko touches his head, feeling the same hair style he once adorned at the palace. The teen takes a deep breath and looks at the figure, finally able to actually see him.

The figure is a male, muscular but lean, deadly from what Zuko assumes. The figure is also tall, a head or so taller than himself. He had tanned skin and fairly long ebony hair that is pulled up into a topknot, a decoration of golden flames holding it in place. What shocks Zuko the most, are his eyes, they are a pale gold, like his own, but his pupils were slits. 

Zuko is frozen to the spot, he's shocked and is looking the figure over once more. The figure chuckles softly, "Everything okay Little Drake?" Zuko snaps out of it, blinking quickly, "Wh...Who are you?" He softly tilts his head, getting some loose strands in his face. The figure again chuckles, smiling at him, "Since you are ready....then you deserve to know.." He softly leans back, looking up at the sky, "In all honesty, you've been unknowingly calling me by my name over the years..." A fond smile on his face, "I am the spirit, Agni."

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Iroh watches as sun gets higher, seeing a brief glimpse of Appa returning and sends one of the two crew members to tell Lt. Jee and the Helmsmen to head to the nearest port, to get some more supplies and hay for Appa, as well as fruits and vegetables for Aang. He suddenly sees a flying lemur coming down the hallway, landing on his shoulders. He chuckles and softly pets it as the three come up.

Sokka is the one to speak up, "Has he come out of it?" Iroh shakes his head and gets ready to speak, but hears panicked breathing coming from Zuko. The four rush in and to his side.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

The prince jumps up and away, his eyes wide and he holds his head, "Th...That's impossible....I...I'm not special in any way..." Agni frowns and stands up, as Zuko has jumped up. Zuko ends up pulling his hair from his ponytail as he backs up, "You...you have to be a spirit lying to me...I'm not...A....Azula is the one who would receive Agni's attention." His breathing starts to pick up, beginning to panic. He ducks his head and panics to himself.

Agni stands in front of Zuko and pulls him into a hug, his arms protectively around the Little Drake, pulling him close and softly hushing him. Zuko freezes in surprise, his body shaking a little, but the warmth, safety, and the comfort he is feeling slowly calms him. Zuko slowly starts to relax, closing his eyes a little as he calms. His head softly resting against Agni's shoulder.

Agni chuckles softly and press a very faint kiss his forehead, "Are you okay now?" Zuko nods a little and huffs softly, "I'm too old for forehead kisses.." He just sounds tired now. He receives a chuckle and a fond ruffle of his hair, "I've been by your side for years Little Drake, nothing will change." Zuko looks up at him, "You are much different than how we are taught...we are told that you are an easy to anger spirit, and while you give us our power, you could take it away." Agni nods a little bit, "It is true to an extent, which may need to be said at another time. You are here because of inner flame."

Zuko's eyes widen a little, "I forgot!" Agni shakes his head, but smiled fondly. He then has the prince sit down once again, sitting across from him. Agni looks at him, "I can give you answer for the colors, as it is simple." Agni smiles softly at him, "You never came across dragons, but due to the connection you have with me, who gives the power to any form of firebending, as well as you realizing there is more to fire than anger, even if you never said it, you see how it is life and energy." Zuko nods, confirming that. He noticed that he felt a type of energy, and since it comes from breath, which helps give them life.

Agni smiles, proud of his Little Drake, "You have unknowingly began to learn Dragon Fire. I am unable to teach you, but you may want to go to the ruins of the Sun Warriors, after all, who knows what you can learn." Zuko frowns a little in confusion, getting another soft laugh from the spirit. Agni softly ruffles his hair, "Don't worry Little Drake, but it is time for you to go back, we'll have another meeting like this soon, I promise." 

With a soft poke to his forehead, Zuko takes a deep breath as he opens his eyes, seeing his Uncle, a worried look on his face. Sokka, Katara, and Aang look worried as well. Zuko softly rubs his eyes, "I'm okay Uncle, I'm sorry for worrying you."

Iroh smiles gently, "It is okay Prince Zuko, but what happened?" Zuko shifts, rubbing his arm a bit nervously. An action that Sokka thought was kinda cute. Zuko sighs and starts to talk, "Well, I saw my inner flame, it was...odd.." He didn't want to tell his Uncle, at least until he had answered all that he can, on his own, "It was the normal color it should have been, but I could see several different colors in it.." Iroh frowns softly and sighs to himself, "We may have to visit a certain place...but for now, you should eat, you've been in meditation for hours." 

Zuko's eyes widen and he turns to look outside, seeing that is was sunset. He then sighs before nodding a bit as he starts to stand up, with Sokka's help. Then Zuko noticed, the water tribe boy is taller than him. He scowls and marches to the mess hall, leaving said boy behind.

Iroh chuckles a little, "Please forgive my nephew, he has a short temper." It gets a laugh from the three and a glare from Zuko, who was ahead of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I made Zuko shorter than Sokka.  
> Simply because, I want to and gives a steady reason for him to be cranky.  
> Also Zuko and Sokka are 16, found that out while looking up their height.  
> Zuko technically is taller, 5'4, and Sokka is 4'11.  
> So I have Sokka as the 5'4 and Zuko as 5'


	7. New Allies and New Foes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko ends ups with a hat, to hide his bald head.  
> He also teaches Sokka, forming some sort of relationshio between the two of them.  
> They stop near Kyoshi Island, per a request  
> What is in store for them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope thia is good. As you see, I added more tags, so be prepared for future chapters.

It has been a few days, Zuko is above deck and practicing. He isn't doing firebending, he is going through his forms with his dao blades. It is early, way earlier than normal. Zuko moves fluidly through the motions, a small smile on his face as he does. 

He slows down, ending that set. He didn't do anything crazy in movement, just very fluid. He tenses and spins around holds his blades up. The crew knows not to surprise him, he briefly forgot they have guests on the ship.

Sokka yelps and jumps, he wasn't expecting to suddenly see the tips of two very sharp blades directed at him. Zuko blinks as he realizes who it is, "Oh...sorry...what are you doing up here?" Zuko tilts his head a little. Sokka slowly relaxes when the swords were put away, "I couldn't sleep...what are _you_ doing?" Zuko simply lifts the swords, "Training...want to try?" He offers a one of the dao blades. Sokka huffs a little, "Nah, I have this!" He pulls out his boomerang. Zuko raises a brow, "May not be best to use it while we are out here...it could miss the ship upon the return." Sokka pouts a little, again, his tanned skin hides the blush that blossoms on his face as he manages to get a soft laugh from the male in front of him.

Zuko smiles softly and offers the warrior the blades, "Want to learn?" Sokka looks at it before nodding, "Alright." He softly takes the swords. Zuko smiles softly at him and steps back, "Just follow me and copy what I do, okay?" He slips first into a stance, glancing to Sokka, watching as he slips into the same stance, just sloppy. Zuko raises a brow, huffing softly and he steps forward. He takes Sokka's arms and lift them, adjusting them, "Like this, okay?" Sokka nods and stays like that. He glances down at the Fire Nation Prince, getting a good look at him. He can see the scar clearly, the deep red against pale skin, and he sees them. He sees some faint, some darker, little sun spots ~~\--freckles--~~ , dotting the Prince's face, the darker ones on his forehead, along his nose and cheek, and on the tip of his nose. The dark ones aren't too dark, more noticeable up close, following to his hands, he sees some lighter ones there. 

Sokka opens his mouth to speak, but is stopped when Zuko jumps back, "Uncle?! You're awake?" Iroh chuckles softly and nods, "Of course Prince Zuko, I have something for you." Zuko tilts his head softly and makes his way to his Uncle, only receiving a small black, something. Zuko tilts his head and sees what it is. He looks at his Uncle, "When did you have time to make this?" Iroh simply chuckles, "I made it last night." Zuko smiled softly, "Thank you..." Zuko softly puts it on his head, it was black, handmade, and carefully crocheted, Iroh also hands Zuko a black one with a red Fire Nation symbol. It hides the fact that Zuko cut his Phoenix Tail and hides the fuzzy hair already re-growing. 

Zuko turns to face Sokka, who looks away quickly, unknown to Zuko, he is hiding a blush. Zuko places the other hat near where his Uncle sits, walking back to the Water Tribe teen, "Ready to continue?" Sokka nods softly, "Yeah." His voice cracks, getting Zuko by surprise before he shrugs it off.

Zuko continues to show Sokka the movements, one at a time, and correcting him. They do this for hours. Katara and Aang had come up at some point and watch the two. Soon, Zuko has Sokka stop, "Let's stop for now, since you're new to sword play, you could get sore easily." Sokka looks at him, "Could?!" He is already sore, if the splayed out teen was anything to go by It gets a laugh from Zuko, "Sorry, I should have had you stop a couple hours ago." Zuko gives him a faint smile.

Aang decides to speak up, "Hey Zuko! We're going to Kyoshi Island to ride Giant Elephant Koi! Want to join us?" Zuko blinks quickly in surprise, "Uh...sure...I should probably change clothes." Aang tilts his head before nodding, "Oh, okay, you may be right." He laughs softly, rubbing his neck a little bit. Zuko raises his brow at him before going to his rooms. He soon comes back, wearing something that is comfortable, and gray, still wearing the hat. Aang cheers and hurries to Appa, who was standing in the storage bay. Zuko tells his Uncle that he will be back before watching Sokka and Katara climb into Appa's saddle, then carefully follows, struggling first. As soon as he is in the saddle, Appa takes off on Aang's signal, getting a surprised yelp from Zuko, who clings to the side of the saddle out of fear, before it turns into amazed laughter.

The sound makes Iroh smile as he quietly drinks his tea.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Zuko is sitting in Appa's saddle, his eyes closed as he feels the wind brushing against his face, a smile on his lips. Not aware of Sokka watching him. Zuko opens his eyes and looks down, seeing a crescent shaped island appearing through the clouds. This would be Zuko's first visit to the island. 

Aang has Appa land on the beach, softly petting the bison's nose and he wastes no time to remove his clothes and drive into the water.

Zuko finds a log and sits quietly there while watching the kid. Sokka makes his way over to him and sits beside the other teen. Zuko softly nods to him in greeting, his eyes widen as he seen the size of the koi fish. He occasionally feels eyes on him and he turns behind him at some point, Katara had gone to stop Appa from eating something he shouldn't.

Sokka looks in the same direction as Zuko, tilting his head, "Something wrong?" Zuko, with a light frown, slowly turns back around, "No, just felt like someone was watching." Sokka responds with a simple, "Creepy." Zuko then stands suddenly, "Aang! Get out of the water!" His voice obviously panicked. Sokka stands and narrows his eyes when he sees it. Himself, Zuko, and soon Katara are waving their arms to get his attention.

Aang simply waves back before suddenly, the koi fish he is on, is gone and Aang is flung into the water. Aang is lifted with a wave before Aang uses airbending to propel himself ahead and back to the beach. 

Zuko rushes over, looking toward the ocean as the creature sinks back into the water. Zuko turns to talk to them when all of them, Momo included, are tied up and blindfolded, first tossed to the ground before they are tied to a pole.

After a bit, the blindfolds are removed. Zuko knows who they are, having read scrolls about them. He kicks Sokka's leg, hearing him sound skeptical on the warriors fighting abilities, "Please ignore him, he is an idiot." He gets an offended, squawk? from Sokka before, whom Zuko is certain is the leader of the warriors, grabs the male by the collar, "Looks like the Unagi is going to eat well tonight." Zuko vaguely heard Katara murmur to Aang, who speaks up, "I'm sorry, I don't want to use this, but I'm the Avatar." The head of the village scoffs, "Impossible, the air nomads are extinct and why would the Avatar be traveling with anyone from the Fire Nation." Zuko glares at the man, who stumbles in surprise from the ferocity of the glare before himself and the warriors are shocked into silence as Aang uses airbending to slip out of the bindings and onto the statue of Kyoshi.

The warriors, panic, immediately apologize, the leader mostly does the talking, "I'm sorry Avatar, please forgive us." Aang wasn't upset in the first place, grins at her, "It is okay and you can just call me Aang." Soon, Katara, Zuko, and Sokka are let go. Zuko's bindings were unnecessarily tight, so Zuko is checking his wrists, having red marks on them. 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Zuko watches as things go on during the day, the trio having stuck up for Zuko to the head of the village and they were treated to a meal. He is currently back at the beach, watching Aang, who was in the water. He had loudly said he was going to attempt to ride the Unagi, Zuko is there to make sure the kid doesn't do anything too ridiculous.

Eventually, the kids who are there to watch Aang grow bored and leave, but Katara shows up. The two make up, which Zuko thinks the two are dating from how easy it was before it happens.

The Unagi rises from the water, again pulling Aang up in a wave. Aang ends up clinging to something, which turns out to be a whisker of the sea monster. Said monster flings its about, attempting to shake Aang off, and it succeeds. It manages to doing him to the water. Upon landing in the water, Aang is knocked unconscious and Katara begins to wade through the water to get to him. Zuko can only helplessly watch.

Katara manages to get to Aang, using waterbending to push her back to shore. She also uses waterbending to remove the water in Aang's lungs. Zuko glances where the Unagi returned and his eyes widen, grabbing Katara and the recently woken up Aang, "We need to leave, now!" The two question him and glance back. They see a ship and they know.

It isn't _The Wani_.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Commander Zhao was on the deck of his ship, he is suppose to have a barricade as well as ports to check. Yet he received news and an opportunity that he couldn't pass up.

The Avatar has returned and is on Kyoshi Island.

A smirk on his face as he is rapidly approaching the island. He and some soldiers get onto komodo rhinos and once they can, they are released in the island. 

The villagers were notified and the village was silent. Zhao snarls and unleashes flame onto a random house, luckily it was empty, "Come out of hiding Avatar, and face judgement for your crime!" He and his komodo rhinos roam the village before each of his soldiers are knocked off their mounts, by none other than the Kyoshi warriors, and an unknown individual.

Zhao slips into a firebending stance while the unknown assailant slips into a stance with his dao blades. Zhao will never admit, he was unnerved staring into the black eyes of the being in front of him. He growls and begins to throw fire at the person, who dodges and attacks with his blades. The person gets close and Zhao is occasionally face to face with the grinning blue mask. 

The being soon knocks Zhao down and kicks up dirt, blinding him. They run off and up into a building and jump, clinging to the side of the saddle for a flying bison. The individual watching Zhao before climbing correctly into the saddle just as the Avatar uses the sea monster to put out the fires 

Zhao snarls and orders his men to the ship. Any normal day, Zhao would have burned the village to the ground, but he wants the favor of the Fire Lord, so he is much more focused on catching the Avatar.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Safely in Appa's saddle, hidden by clouds as they fly back to _The Wani,_ The being removes the mask, revealing it is Zuko, who stuffs the mask into his bag, at the bottom.

Zuko turns to the three, "Do NOT tell Uncle." He was serious, and the three nod. Zuko let out a grunt and turns away, leaning on the side.

The Prince can't look at the Water Tribe teen, who was holding his cheek, thinking of the leader of the warriors, Suki, and the tender kiss he received before they left.

Zuko then feels a gentle touch to his shoulders and he realizes, this is the first time today, that the presence, Agni he reminds himself, has interacted with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for hurting Zuko's feelings.  
> Also the item Iroh gives Zuko, it is basically a crocheted black beanie  
> Also the freckles, my mom told me growing up that the freckles on your head were angel kisses. So that is why Zuko has them on his face, --Agni Kisses--.  
> The ones on his hands and other body parts are from touches from moments when the presence swirls around him.


	8. Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko contemplates, feeling a pull in his chest.  
> He closes off a little to Sokka.  
> Soon, they have to go to the Fire Nation, the pull is even more prominent.  
> What does Zuko do? What is the pull? What happens as they get to the Fire Nation?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed the formatting.  
> I'd love to hear feedback.  
> If the comments like this formatting better, then I will go back through the chapters and do the same thing.  
> I don't have a beta, it is honestly just me, so I am sorry.  
> 

Zuko is above deck, going through his katas. It had been, roughly a month maybe two, since they had encountered the Kyoshi warriors. Since then, they have met King Bumi of Omashu, which was a trip. They also ended up meeting an Earthbender named Haru, they also helped his father and other Earthbenders, that was fun.

Only recently, they had helped a village called Senlin with their local spirit Hei-Bei, who kidnapped Sokka. Now, they are on their way to the Fire Nation. Zuko pauses his katas, feeling a tug in his chest and he places his hand there. Since finding out they had to go back to the Fire Nation, Zuko has felt a pull in his chest. Zuko assumes that it is fear, he is banished from the Fire Nation. If he is discovered anywhere in the Fire Nation, he would publicly declared as a traitor and any citizen would be authorised to turn him in or kill him.

The prince sighs and sits down on the edge of the ship, he watches the water, as well as the various sea creatures. He sighs and runs his hand along the forming hair he has, it was short, but fully covering his head now. Zuko hears footsteps, but decides to ignore it, focusing on the water as he puts on his hat his Uncle made, just the plain black on. He stands back up, sighing a little bit as he goes to pack a bag.

The presence is back, swirling around him eagerly and comforting. He hums softly, a small smile on his face as he walks to his cabin. Zuko begins to pack, placing the mask at the bottom of the bag, a couple changes of clothes, some money and whetstones, as well as the other hat his Uncle made for him. He sighs a little bit and ties to bag, something felt off, and feels like things will go wrong. 

Zuko sighs and glances outside the windows, biting at his bottom lip as he then turns to walk to the opening of the storage bay, where Aang, Sokka, and Katara were putting their items and bags in Appa's saddle. Zuko has his dao blades attached to his waist, he climbs into the saddle with them, giving his Uncle a soft smile and a wave, a sad one that his Uncle returns. They both know the risk Zuko has, the ones who don't know are Aang, Sokka, and Katara.

Iroh watches Appa take off, toward the Fire Nation, he had warned them of the barrier of ships. The retired general sighs sadly to himself.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Zuko sits quietly in the saddle, having a hood covering his scar and a mask hiding the bottom part of his face. The presence, Agni he corrects himself again, softly touches his shoulders in hopes of reassuring him. Zuko rubs his chest softly, feeling that odd pull once again.

Sokka looks at Zuko, frowning a little bit, he moves over to him, softly nudging his arm,

"Hey, you okay?" Sokka had asked in a low voice, only for him to hear.

Zuko glances at him and nods a little bit, not speaking. Sokka frowns once again, about to say something when he feels something nudge him, managing to push him a little away from Zuko, who is focused on the water below them.

Aang soon has Appa going higher due to the barricade, but it is too late, they are spotted and having catapults launching balls of fire in their direction. Aang uses airbending to put out the fire as Appa manages to dodge. Zuko, Sokka, and Katara are forced to hold onto Appa's saddle. Katara uses some waterbending to create more clouds to give them better cover, not a lot more, but enough. They focus on the path ahead, never noticing one ship starting to follow them.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Soon they arrive to the island, and the Fire Temple. Zuko adjusts his hood, taking a deep and nervous breath as they climb off Appa, having him hidden. Zuko only has his dao blades with him for the wall to the temple. Zuko is the one leading them through the temple, soon being stopped by Fire Sages.

Aang perks up, "Hello! I'm the Avatar! Could you hel- "

Zuko grabs him and narrowly dodges a blast of fire.

"Wait! Zuko, aren't they suppose to help?" Zuko shakes his head, dragging Aang along through the hallways.

"No, when the war started, the Fire Sages were forced to declare allegiance to the Fire Lord, or they would be executed and there would no longer be a Fire Temple or Fire Sages." Aang frowns and they all hear someone urge them into a hidden section in the walls.

Sokka and Katara rush there, Zuko has no choice but to follow, Aang behind him.

The person starts a small fire in his palm, revealing that he was a Fire Sage. Sokka and Zuko take a defensive position, but the person stops him, Zuko recognizes him

"Fire Sage Shyu?" The Fire Sage, Shyu, frowns in confusion before seeing the eyes and he bows, to both Zuko and Aang,.

"Crown Prince Zuko, it is a surprise that you are here, with the Avatar." Zuko, a little flustered, adjusts the mask a little.

"If it gets out that I am here, i won't be the Prince; however, we are here for Avatar Aang to- " Shyu stands, interrupting him.

"To meet Avatar Roku, I know, follow me." Shyu begins to lead the way through the secret passage.

Sokka speaks up, suspicious.

"So...how do we know you're not leading us into a trap?" His tone is serious. Shyu glances back at him.

"While Fire Sages now serve the Fire Lord, I never wanted to, I know our original duties were to the Avatar, I want to bring back those ways, even if I must commit treason." Zuko nods a little, understanding what he means. Sokka glances at Zuko, a little confused, but says nothing as they arrive to the chamber.

Shyu sees where the light is, his eyes wide.

"It is almost time, but the chamber doors.." He sounds worried, Zuko steps forward, frowning under the mask.

"What?" Shyu turns to face the prince.

"The chamber doors are not suppose to be closed, only all five fire sages can open the doors, or a fully realised Avatar." Sokka taps his chin a little before digging through his bag.

"Maybe we can use a bomb to open them." He sets to making five bombs and places them on the opening for the flames.

"Shyu, Zuko, on the count of three, light the bombs." Sokka, Katara, and Aang take refuge behind some pillars. Zuko takes a breath and follows into unison with Shyu, lighting the bombs.

The bombs explode, but nothing happens. Sokka runs up, upset that his plan failed.

"Why didn't it work? It looks like it should have.." Zuko steps forward, seeing the markings and he grins.

"But the other Fire Sages don't know that! We can use them to open the doors!" Aang tilts his head, confused.

"Really?"

Zuko softly nods, looking down at Aang.

"Really, most believe the Avatar is already a master of the elements, they may think you are, so it would be believable to them that you could open the doors." Aang makes an 'o' shape with his mouth as Sokka drags Aang back behind a pillar.

Sokka speaks up, "Okay, Shyu, you go and get the Fire Sages, tell them the Avatar is in there." Shyu nods and goes to do that while Zuko gently urges Momo under the doors, which was easy for the limber lemur. Zuko then rushes to hide behind a pillar.

Shyu soon rushes back with the other Fire Sages.

"The Avatar is in the chamber, see?" He points to the soot on the openings then the shadow under the door. The head of the Sages frowns and tells them to get into position. The five then release continuous streams of flame into the openings.

As the door opens, Momo flies out and behind a pillar, where Zuko jumps out, using a fire whip to distract the Sages.

"Aang, go!" Aang rushes from behind another pillar, using airbending to knock some of the Sages down and dashes into the chamber just as the doors close.

Zuko pants a bit heavily, his flame was weak in that attack, so it took a lot out of him to do that, considering he had to put a lot of effort into it. He suddenly freezes, hearing an easily familiar voice.

"Looks like it is my lucky day, I'll have the Avatar and his friends." Zuko whips around, pulling out his dao blades, seeing it was Zhao. Luckily, Zuko's face is partially hidden. Zhao chuckles darkly and smirks.

"Want to try and fight?" Zhao slips into a stance, blasting three fire balls at Zuko, who used his sword, and some bending to dispel them. Zuko then rushes toward the man and swipes at him. Zhao leans back and slightly to one side, Zuko just manages to get some of his side burn. Zhao growls and unleashes multiple blasts at Zuko, who tries to stop them. In the end, he is knocked down, his hood falling back and he lifts his head. Zhao gets a good look at him and laughs, his men glance at each other.

"Look at this, the Crown Prince is a traitor, I bet your father would praise me for bringing you in." Zhao grins and his men chain Zuko to a pillar, sharing with Shyu, tying Sokka and Katara to a separate one, Momo is stuffed in a sack.

Zuko put his head down, he couldn't get himself out, he'd just burn himself with the metal. Sokka turns toward Zuko, a soft frown on his face. Zhao and the four fire sages attempt to open the doors, and failing. Shyu looks relieved, but worried. Zhao growls lowly, not succeeding. He turns to Zuko and stomps up to him, grabbing the teen by the jaw.

"So, you betray your country huh? Your father was right in banishing you, though he should have just killed you that day." Zuko growls and releases a stream of fire from his mouth, which got Zhao away, but two of Zhao's men grab his head, forcing a sort of metal muzzle on his face. Zhao glares before laughing a little bit, walking back to him and he grabs the prince by his neck and forcing him against the pillar. With his free hand, Zhao forms a flame.

"I wonder if you will scream the way you did when your father burned you." Zhao grins darkly, Zuko was shaking a bit in fear. As Zhao brings to flame closer to Zuko's face, the doors of the chamber burst open.

Instead of Aang, it is Avatar Roku walking out from the chamber. Everyone is frozen in shock. Another form appears, but it is behind Zhao. Sokka glances over and watches in shock as the figure pushes Zhao away and into a different pillar. The figure didn't appear human. Avatar Roku uses airbending and knocks away the four fire sages and Zhao's men before using fire to melt the rope and the chains.

Zuko quickly removes the muzzle that was forced on him, opening the bag that Momo is in. Zuko takes a breath in, the figure places his hands on Zuko's shoulders, giving him the added strength. Zuko uses firebending to puncture a hole in the wall of the temple. Momo wastes no time flying out. Zuko turns Avatar Roku, he used his bending to destroy the temple, and activate the volcano. Shortly after, the image of Avatar Roku disappears, showing Aang swaying a little bit.

"Come on, we need to go!" Zuko yelled, scared as he noticed Zhao, his men, and the four sages starting to wake up. Aang quickly gains his balance and rushes to Zuko, who had to drag Sokka and Katara with him, and they jump.

Aang uses airbending to cushion their fall and pick up dust. They dash back to Appa. Zuko clings to the side of the saddle.

"We can't go back to _The Wani_..." Zuko said in such a sad tone. Sokka turns to him.

"What? Why?" Zuko looks at him, "Zhao knows I'm a traitor, he'll tell my Uncle, if he finds us there..." Zuko looks down at the ground. Aang turns back to face him.

"Okay then Zuko...where do we go?" Zuko bites his lip, hearing Agni whisper to him. He stands and goes to sit with Aang, telling him where to go. 

Zuko turns in the direction of the ship, _'I'm sorry Uncle...'_ He watches the world go by. They soon coming upon ruins.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Iroh is quietly drinking tea, hearing footsteps and he lifts his head, looking up to see Zhao. He frowns a little.

"Commander Zhao, what brings you here?" Iroh keeps a polite tone. He receives a smirk from Zhao.

"I am sad to inform you, your nephew, Crown Prince Zuko, is a traitor, I sent a letter to Fire Lord Ozai and he agrees, the traitor is to either be brought in alive or dead." Zhao then leaves, leaving Iroh in silence.

The Dragon of the West says nothing, a singular tear goes down his face as the sun sets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, guess who Sokka saw.  
> Also sorry for hurting Zuko and Iroh.


	9. The Masters and a New Responsibility

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group arrives at some ruins.  
> Zuko continues to feel the pull.  
> Sokka attempts to question Zuko about the figure, and what he heard.  
> The ruins don't seem to be abandoned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still trying out the different formatting. So yeah.

It is the day after the Winter Solstice. Zuko sighs to himself. They have landed near ruins, and Zuko recognizes them as the ruins of the Sun Warrior Civilization. He rubs lightly at his chest, once again feeling this pull. Zuko shakes his head and pulls his knees to his chest, a small frown on his face as he feels Agni gently brush his cheek, trying to comfort him.

Sokka turns and looks at him, walking over to Zuko.

"Hey Zuko, are you okay?" Zuko glances at him and nods a little bit, "I'm fine." He said it in a cold tone. Sokka blinks quickly and frowns softly, starting to talk to him again.

"What was...what was that figure? And what did Zhao mean?" Zuko tenses and looks away a little, shifting away faintly, sitting on the edge of the cliff, "It's none of your business..." 

Sokka groans in some annoyance at the stubborn male, "Zuko, what did he mean?" Zuko bites at his bottom lip, running a hand down the unscarred part of his face, eventually answering.

"M...my father...he gave me this scar..." He stared off into the distance, purposely avoiding glancing in Sokka's direction. Sokka looks at him in surprise, hesitantly placing a hand on his shoulder, Zuko flinches a little before looking at him in some shock.

Sokka softly rubs his shoulder to comfort him. He pulls back his hand. Aang soon comes over as Zuko begins to stand up.

"There's something in the ruins...I...I'll be back.." Zuko has on the black hat, his dao blades on his waist, getting ready to go there by himself.

Sokka jumps up, his eyes wide, "What? Why? You're not going there by yourself! It's not safe!" He said it rather rushed, trailing after Zuko, who was walking to the ruins.

Zuko growls low and turns around, poking Sokka's chest, "You can't tell me what I can and can't do. I just risked my life returning to the Fire Nation, so excuse me if I just stopped caring. We'll get back on our way, but something is calling me down there and I am not going to ignore because a freaky tall water tribe boy says I can't go!" A small stream of fire escapes his mouth as he turns around and continues on his way to the ruins.

Sokka turns to Katara and Aang. Katara simply looks amused while Aang gives the older boy a sheepish smile, "Sorry Sokka, the only thing we really can do is follow him."

He sighs and facepalms a little, "Fine, let's follow the little jerkbender..." Sokka grabs his weapons and hurries after Zuko. Katara adjusts her water pouch and Aang takes his glider as they follow after him.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Zuko is walking ahead of the three others, very obviously annoyed with the other teen. He sighs to himself, adjusting his hat a little bit as he keeps a quick pace.

Aang uses airbending to assist in catching up to Zuko, "So...the thing calling you, do you know what it is it?" Zuki simply shakes his head, "No Aang, I don't know what it is, but whatever it is..I feel it...." He places his hand lightly on his chest as he walks.

Katara rolls her eyes a little, "Let's just hurry up and find whatever it is. We need to hurry up North." She is tense though, her eyes darting around the ruins.

Zuko shakes his head before gasping in pain, placing his hand on his chest as he stumbles and leans forward. Sokka immediately is beside him and gently holding him up.

"Zuko?!" He sounded worried. Zuko takes a deep, pained, breath. He grabs onto Sokka's arm for balance and support. 

The former prince's eyes glance around, looking for something. He let's go of Sokka and stands up fully. On shakey legs, he rushes forward, the others hurry after him.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Zuko ends up running to some sort of courtyard, there is a very tall staircase that leads to two bridges that go toward the mountains to two caves. There is also a group of people, dressed in their own type of regalia. Zuko ignores all of them, his eyes on the stone being held by a larger man, the chief, as his rational mind observes. 

The chief turns to face the four, holding the dull colored stone, "What are you doing he-" He is cut off as Zuko runs forward and takes the stone. A gangly man, one of the people of the warriors, attempts to get the stone away from Zuko and firebend at him. The shorter teen simply jumps away. The chief stops the man with a look and a gesture to said stone, which lost the dull coloring and turns to a beautiful gold.

The man who used firebending against Zuko glares at him, "Chief, they're here to steal the Sunstone!"

Aang's eyes widen, "No we're not! Our friend said he felt something calling him here, so we followed him to make sure he didn't get hurt!" Aang holds up his hands, showing that for the most part, they are unarmed. Sokka and Katara do the same action.

The chief frowns a little, looking over at Zuko, who is holding the stone close to his chest, "Ham Ghao, it isn't up to us.."

Zuko turns toward the mountains, everyone does due to hearing rumbles coming deep in the caves. 

Then they emerge, two large dragons, one a vivid red and the other a beautiful blue. The Sun Warriors immediately bow, Aang following them, remembering one encounter he had with a mother Dragon. 

Zuko stays where he is, Katara and Sokka shrink back a little. The two dragons sit upon the bridges of their cave. The chief turns toward Zuko.

"You must go up to where they are." Zuko frowns, holding the stone close, but he nods. The chief, surprisingly, takes the stone carefully from the teen, who then is given a flame to hold before urged to go up the stairs.

The teen frowns a little bit but nods softly, making his way up the stairs, the two dragons watching him. His chest hurts more the farther he walks. Soon, he is in the platform between the two. The flame softly disappears as the two dragons move. Zuko notices that it looks like a dance. He softly feels a presence, it isn't Agni, it's something else. Zuko feels it softly push him and his limbs. 

Zuko follows it, falling into a sort of...dance...in time with the dragons. He does this seamlessly, he ends leaning to one side with both fists up, he was suppose to have a partner. 

The dragons land again on the bridges, watching Zuko, who stands against them without fear. The two lean down and breath fire, but it doesn't burn Zuko, but it swirls around him. The colors visible in the flame. 

Aang can see it too, he sees what fire is. Some of the crew on _The Wani_ would tell him that fire is destructive, and it can be, but he sees that it is life and energy.

The fire soon disappears, the vibrant red dragon returns to its cave while the beautiful blue one remains.

The chief cautiously makes his way up the steps, the stone beginning to turn dull once more. Zuko panics a little and takes the stone, cradling it close to his chest, the golden color returning to it.

The Dragon huffs softly and leans close to Zuko, who hesitantly reaches out with his hand as the large creature presses its snout to the palm. Zuko can hear a gentle voice, a female voice, in his head.

_'Take care of this companion, Little Drake.'_

Zuko softly gasps at the voice and the words. The blue dragon softly nudges his hand before taking off and return to its, her, cave. Zuko pulls the stone close, biting his lip softly as The Chief and himself walk back down the stairs.

Sokka rushes toward the firebender, grabbing him by the shoulders and checking on him, it eventually leads to Sokka cupping his face, a soft frown on his lips. 

Zuko blinks cat-owlishly up at Sokka, "Um...can you let go of my face..?" Sokka looks at him in surprise before gently letting go, muttering, "Sorry..." He pulls his hands from Zuko's face, now realizing that the short firebender was warm to the touch.

The chief turns to the four, a serious look on his face, "Now...you four know the existence of dragons..I'm afraid we have to lock you up..." 

The four of them tense and take a step back. The chief chuckles, a smile on his face, "I'm kidding...but don't tell anyone..." He then turns specifically to Zuko, serious, "and you, young man, I don't know why, but you have been given a responsibility, one that the Sun Warriors carried for generations...take care of the Sunstone." 

Zuko nods, keeping the stone to his chest. The four of them begin their way back to Appa and soon are off again. Katara sits with Aang on Appa's head.

Sokka moves closer to Zuko, near the back of Appa's saddle, "Hey...I'm sorry...about earlier...you know..trying to boss you around and all.." Zuko softly smiles at him.

"It's alright...I'm just...not use to people, aside from my Uncle, caring about me..." Sokka raises a brow at that, "From that figure back at the temple, it seems there is someone who cares..."

Zuko has a small smile on his face, "That's true..." He curls up a little, the stone cradled between his chest and knees.

Sokka shifts a little, faintly smiling at him, "Speaking of the figure....who was that?" He tilts his head, looking kinda adorable, to Zuko at least.

Zuko softly adjusts the stone, "It's...complicated....I doubt you would believe me...You barely believe anything that isn't science.."

Sokka shrugs a little bit, "You never know, try me." Zuko fondly shakes his head, "Okay..better get comfy.." Sokka, for effects, wraps a blanket around them, then Zuko begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of y'all are not going to like me in future chapters.  
> 😬😅


	10. All This for a Scroll?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katara does something stupid.  
> Zuko becomes an angry momma turtle-duck.  
> Aang tries his hand at waterbending.  
> Sokka is jealous of the 'stone'? Most definately, he is done with the dangers so far and totally not thinking Zuko is hot or cute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got my netflix working properly and I binged from season 1 to 2 within the day yesterday.  
> I'm liking the new format, so i may go back and change the formatting in previous chapters, maybe.
> 
> Also um...scary angry Zuko, so warning, no one dies so don't worry

Sokka is carefully on top of Appa, cleaning his toes, grumbling something. Aang and Katara are by the water, Katara is showing Aang some moves she had learned, as well as what Iroh showed her, as he studied waterbending. Zuko is out of the way, cradling the stone to his chest, Momo perched on his shoulder.

Sokka glances at the teen, "Well...aren't you being a mother?" He just barely dodges a stone being flicked at him, "Hey!" All he receives is a small smirk.

Zuko shifts a little, carefully placing the stone in his bag, he didn't have to touch it constantly, but he did need it close, or his chest began to hurt. Anyway, the teen watches in amusement as Aang accidentally made a wave too big, washing Sokka off Appa and taking supplies down the stream. 

Sokka grumbles at Aang, "You should have just stayed an airbender..." And he sinks below the water.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Zuko adjusts the bag that carried his cargo, making sure it stayed hidden in said bag. He was exploring the market before meeting back up with the three. He raises his brow at the whistle Aang bought, something Momo definitely wasn't happy about as the lemur flew to Zuko, staying on his shoulders.

They start to walk past several docked boats, Aang is enthralled by one of the people in the boat talking about what is on the boat, so they end up following him.

Katara gets unnerved by one of the statues, but doesn't step away just yet. Sokka is just looking at some useless trinkets. Aang and Zuko are looking at items, standing next to one another. Momo hisses at the strange bird, Zuko scratches under his chin to try to call him.

An equally strange man comes up to them, the bird landing on his shoulder, "What an fine specimen of lemur, I'm sure I can bater something quiet expensive for your lemur." 

Zuko glares, holding Momo gently as Aang speaks, "Momo's not for sale." Katara soon notices a scroll in a shelf, smiling a bit brightly, "Aang! Look!"

Aang rushes to Katara to see what she found, both of them amazed at it, it is a waterbending scroll. Zuko steps to the entrance/exit, feeling uncomfortable as Katara looks at the man, having only two copper pieces.

"So...how much for the scroll?" It gets a deep belly laugh from the man, the captain, who then speaks, "It isn't cheap, I..traded it up North." Zuko frowns softly, holding Momo and his bag close.

Aang attempts to haggle, but Katara urges them to leave, Zuko does rather eagerly. Suddenly, a spear is thrown, narrowly missing Katara. The four begin to run, Momo flying ahead. Zuko pulls out his dao blades and takes on a couple of them.

One of the pirates nicks Zuko's bag, revealing a bit of the gold colored stone. The pirates, assuming now that Zuko has a hefty amount of gold in his bag, start to rush him. 

Zuko attempts to keep them away with just his blades, but he sees Aang, Sokka, and Katara get away, so he ends up using his firebending, letting it coat the blades as he uses it, which intimates the pirates since it took control to due such a thing. Zuko takes a deep breath, the colors now consistent within his flame ever since meeting the Masters, but because he is firebending, people run. He focus setting alit empty carts, blocking their path toward him and Zuko takes off.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Sokka paces nervously, Katara seems rather excited to have a waterbending scroll. Aang at first was worried, but realized that what's done is done. Sokka was freaking out a little bit because they had left Zuko.

Soon hearing footsteps, everyone gets ready for another fight. Yet, it isn't pirates, Zuko emerges from the bushes and Sokka rushes and pulls him into a tight hug, "You're okay!"

Zuko blinks quickly in surprise, tensing up a little, he feels Agni softly calm him with a brush to his forehead, calming Zuko enough to awkwardly pat Sokka's back, "Why wouldn't I be?" 

Sokka says nothing, just pulling the firebender closer, nuzzled softly into his shoulder. Zuko looks toward Aang and Katara for help, which neither of them seem to notice. Aang is holding the scroll for the girl, who is more focused on learning for herself.

After a couple minutes, Sokka pulls away and checks him over for injuries, but sees just the tear in the bag. He gives Zuko an apologetic smile and goes off to set to camp. 

Zuko stands frozen, but Agni gently urges him forward, and he goes over to his things. Soon, he is haphazardly sewing his bag, it isn't perfect, but the egg is covered.

Sokka then goes and sits on a rock, watching Katara fail at getting the water whip, laughing when hits herself in the forehead with it. Zuko isn't happy when she hits Momo with it, granted it was an accident, but the Zuko is attached to the lemur.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Night falls, Katara gets up and goes to the river, with the scroll, then she begins to attempt to waterbend once more, doing this for hours.

The pirates manage to get her by surprise, tying her to a tree, making sure to keep her hands apart and tied rather tight. The captain takes the scroll, smirking down at her, "I got my scroll back and I'll be getting more."

Katara, a little confused but glares at him, "What do you mean?" The captain laughs at her, "That firebender, my men saw he had gold, so we'll be taking that as well." 

The captain writes a note and attaches it to his bird, who takes off. Katara watches, worry in her chest as the run riaes

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Sokka hears a familiar screech and sits up, seeing that damned bird. Aang and Zuko wake up as well, Zuko holding the stone, using his own body heat to keep it warm.

Aang shifts and goes to the bird, after the bird attempts to take his fingers, he manages to take the note and the birds takes off. He rolls the note out fully and reads it.

"Bring us the gold your firebender has and you'll get the girl back.." Katara's necklace was attached to the note. The three males look at each other in panic.

"I don't have any gold...they must think that.." Zuko pulls the stone close to his chest, panicking a little bit. Sokka places a hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay Zuko, it'll be okay...we're going to go and get Katara." Zuko nods, biting his lip, he carefully places the stone into the bag. He straps it carefully to his back. Then the three take off, there was a meeting spot written on the note.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Zuko is carefully watching the pirates. They couldn't hide due to the damn bird. The captain steps forward.

"Give us the gold, now." One guy holds a knife to Katara. Sokka looks down at Zuko, who bites his lip and steps forward, starting to remove the bag. Katara yells at him to not give it to them.

Aang then uses airbending to knock them down, Sokka rushes to his sister and cuts the ropes. Katara immediately gets into a waterbending stance. 

Zuko pulls out his blades, immediately beginning to fight, one of the pirates ends up cutting a large hole in the bag, causing the stone to fall out. One pirate goes for it, but is quickly stopped by Zuko, who is snarling. 

The pirate let out a cry of fear, Sokka turns quickly and his eyes widen. Zuko's blades had a coating of fire, but not his usual orange red with the colors, it looked a tinge bit golden, his canines bared, like a predator and his eyes, his pupils were slits. 

Zuko growls and kicks the pirate in the face, getting him away, putting his blade together and he picks up the stone. He let's out a stream of the gold looking fire. The captain regains himself and rushes at Zuko, but is stopped by a sudden hit of water to the back of his head.

The pirates, not the captain, take off in fear. The captain yells to them, "Cowards!" Then he turns back to the group, hesitating at the sight of four very angry, and shockingly powerful, teens. He decides to follow his men, tuning and running.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Sokka waits a little, making sure the pirates where gone. Aang attempts to calm Zuko. Katara is ready to attack. Zuko isn't doing anything, the flame on his blades is gone, he stopped growling and snarling. He is very tense though, ready for another attack and his pupils are still slits.

The Water Tribe teen gulps and walks to Zuko, who watches him, pulling the stone close, steam coming off the ground where Katara had bent water. Sokka carefully places a hand on his shoulders, "Zuko?"

The firebender huffs, smoking escaping his mouth, looking directly at Sokka, who frowns, "Zuko, it's okay, they're gone..."

Zuko and Sokka state at each other, but Zuko's pupils slowly return to normal. He hugs the stone close, muttering, "S...Sorry..." Aang rushes toward him.

"Why are you apologizing! That was so cool! They ran away scared! Also why was the fire gold looking? And your pupils were funny." Zuko blinks in surprise, too many questions launched at once 

Sokka softly pushes Zuko to Appa, "Not know Aang, we need to leave." They pack up and are on their way. Sokka glances at Zuko, who is tenderly holding the stone and sewing his bag. Katara is steering Appa as Aang questions Zuko, who answers the best he can.

Sokka looks away, totally not jealous of some stone. He also didn't think that Zuko being shy after all that was adorable. Sokka also never wanted to admit, that Zuko was kinda attractive all angry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is that okay?  
> Up next is Jet and a very jealous Sokka.


	11. Freedom has a Price

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The four encounter a leader and his followers.  
> Zuko is decent at lying.  
> Sokka definitely isn't jealous.  
> In the end, they gain a new member.

It has been a while since they had to fight pirates. Whatever had happened to Zuko seems to have drained him. The firebender has been sluggish and a little cranky, more than normal. His fire still is red-orange with colors, the gold color appears to have been a one time deal, same with his pupils changing.

Right now, Zuko is adjusting his bag, where the stone was being kept. Zuko has been taking care of it, Sokka swears that he has seen it move as of recently. 

They all are walking, due to Sokka's _'instincts'_ , Zuko isn't too happy with having to walk, since Zuko has been so tired. Katara and Aang are teasing Sokka, Katara being a little more aggressive about it.

Momo flies ahead, eating some berries in a pile before being pulled into a trap, screeching in fear. They rush in that direction, Zuko's eyes widen. Aang starts to climb a tree to get Momo down.

Sokka sighs a bit, "That's going to take too long." He uses his boomerang to cut the rope. Upon landing, Momo flies to Zuko, curling into his neck, liking the warm firebender.

Aang sees other animals in similar traps, turning to Sokka, giving him puppy dog eyes. Sokka looks away, glancing back before sighing.

"Fine!" He does the same thing for the other animals, which take off upon release. Sokka stays a bit behind, to catch his boomerang. Zuko walks beside him.

"That was sweet of you...agreeing to release the other animals." He sweetly smiles. Sokka turns his head shyly, "Yeah, it was nothing.." His voice cracks a bit, he flushes and hurries to be ahead. 

Zuko looks down a little, for awhile, they had been getting close, so it hurt Zuko a little bit. They soon end up walking into a small fire nation camp. Zuko takes out his blades, sticking to them, since he has been tired since over using his bending with the pirates. 

The four are backed to a tree, Zuko glances at Sokka, who is trying to come up with a quick plan. 

Suddenly, figures jump down from the tree tops. One person sticks out the most, fluidly fighting with his hook sword. The four glance at one another before joining them. Zuko avoids using his bending, sticking more his swords.

Zuko ends up back to back with the male, easily falling into step with him. Soon, the soldiers are taken out, so Zuko puts away his blades, watching the male, who smirks.

"That's some good fighting.." He notices Zuko's scar, "I'm Jet and these are my Freedom Fighters...you have a bad encounter with some?" He motions to Zuko, he glances away.

"Yeah...I'm Li...and this is Sokka, Aang, and Katara." Agni seems a little suspicious of Jet, and Zuko is going to listen. Sokka frowns softly at Zuko in confusion, but says nothing as Katara steps forward.

"That was very brave what you did." Katara has slight awe on her face. Jet chuckled a little, smirking, "Thanks, the fire nation can't navigate these woods like us. Come." He motions for them to follow, and they do, Zuko and Sokka more hesitant.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Katara, Aang, and Jet trade their stories, Jet looks at Zuko, "What about you, Li? Why are you against the Fire Nation."

Zuko tenses softly as he walks, "My father, he was Fire Nation...my mother was an Earth Kingdom performer and he forced her into marriage...he wasn't the..best.." His hand faintly gestures to his scar, some lie, some truth

Jet nods as he listens, "Even if you are half Fire Nation, you're Earth Kingdom, are you a firebender?"

Zuko shakes his head, "No, I use dao blades, you really think a firebender would use a weapon?" Jet laughs a little bit, "You're right, sorry, I don't want to risk my Freedom Fighters." Zuko nods, not fully paying attention as they continue walking.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

At some point, they had reached the base for the Freedom Fighters. Jet has been heavily flirting with Katara, Zuko isn't an idiot, he knows Jet is manipulating her.

Zuko is simply exploring the base, purely out of boredom. The stone stored away in his bag, which Katara had properly fixed a couple days ago. He hears footsteps and turns around, seeing Jet sauntering up to him.

"What do you think Li?" Zuko shrugs a little, "It is interesting...but you do have young children following you.." Jet nods a little bit, "Yeah, the fire nation destroyed their homes and families..so I gave them a new one.."

Zuko shifts a little, crossing his arms over his chest, "Still...much too young to be fighting..." Jet raises a brow and leans close to him, "It is noble, you worry over them.." Zuko steps back, "I was a big brother, I can't help it."

Jet smirks and steps toward him, "Anyway...I wanted to say, I was impressed with your fighting earlier, it was...beautiful watching you move....so I was wondering, would you like to join us?"

The teen steps back again, in surprise, pressing into the side of a house, "Um...no....I'm fine staying with Sokka, Katara, and Aang." Jet smirks more and soon has Zuko between himself and the building, "They'll be traveling too much, you should stay here, become a Freedom Fighter." 

Zuko growls low and pulls Jet close by his shirt, "I'm not going to join. I am staying by their side, I don't abandon my friends." Jet chuckles, fully pinning Zuko, leaning down to whisper, "Even if you have feelings for the water tribe boy? I don't think he feels the same for you Li.." Zuko gasps a little bit, tears forming in his eyes. He shoves Jet off him and takes off.

Jet watches him take off, smirking a little. He turns to the right, seeing Sokka walk away, very angry.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Zuko had been giving his own space to sleep, making sure the door is locked as he pulls the stone out, cradling it close. Agni attempts to comfort him. Zuko feels his arms wrap around, a soft brush against his forehead, which Zuko is certain is a forehead kiss. He curls up softly, tears quietly fall, landing on the stone.

"Have I been that obvious..?" Agni simply does his best to comfort him. Zuko rubs his eyes a little, feeling a brush against his cheeks, "I guess I have...maybe Jet is right about that.." Agni huffs and faintly pokes Zuko's forehead, Zuko feels a small bit of pressure.

The firebender laughs softly, a little thankful for that. He goes a little into thought before he is pulled from them, seeing a faint crack forming in the stone. Zuko grins a little, "It's almost time...maybe tomorrow?" Agni chuckles a little, which Zuko can vaguely hear. 

Zuko glances out and sees it is dark. He blows out the candle, not using his firebending, and lies down, drifting asleep while keeping the 'stone' close.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

It is early morning, Zuko carefully sits up. He stands and covers the windows, sighing softly. He picks up the 'stone' and sits down, taking a deep breath and he gently releases a small stream of fire into the 'stone'. It has been retaining the beautiful golden color. 

Zuko slowly stops and smiles to himself, after a little bit, he carefully places it back into the bag. He puts the bag on and begins to leave the room, making sure he had all his things. He is looking for his three friends. A small frown begins to form on his face as he searches. Instead, he finds Jet.

Jet smirks at him, "Good morning Li.." Zuko stares at him, nodding a bit in greeting, "Where are my friends?" Jet chuckles, walking toward him, "I sent them on some important missions...I need your help." Zuko glares a little, "No."

His response receives a bit of a desperate look, "Li...please?" Zuko turns away before sighing softly, "Fine..." Jet grins at Zuko, walking beside him, placing a hand on his waist. 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Zuko is with two random freedom fighters, having to transport crates. Zuko glances around, having hoped to see one of his friends.

They soon finish and Zuko immediately takes off, something feels off, and Agni agreed. Zuko ends up running into a panicked Sokka.

Sokka grabs Zuko by his arms, "Thank the spirits you're okay." His words receive a soft frown, "Sokka, what's going on?" Sokka grabs Zuko's arm, rushing to the nearby village "Jet's going to flood the village."

Zuko gasps softly, biting at his bottom lip softly as he hurries to the village with Sokka. Once there, he and Sokka attempt to convince the villagers. Zuko softly grips Sokka's arm in worry, it looks like they are not succeeding.

Then an elder man steps forward, "Please listen to them, this young man," he gestures Sokka, "saved me when I was attacked." The villages seem hesitant, but they listen to Sokka and evacuate from the village.

Sokka and Zuko then take off, going to Appa and they start to fly around, looking for Katara and Aang. After a while, they hear an explosion and look around, seeing that the dam was blown up.

Sokka looks down, gripping the reigns. Zuko carefully sets his bag into the saddle, looking around before calling out, "There!"

Zuko is pointing at a clearing at a cliff edge, they can see ice on a tree. Sokka steers Appa and has him land. They jump off the bison. Aang and Katara rush to Sokka. Jet looks at Zuko, trying to look innocent.

"Li, help me, please!" Zuko says nothing. The only thing he does, is a simple flame in his hand, showing Jet what he is.

Jet's eyes widened, fearfully at first before growling lowly, "You're a firebender?!" Zuko merely nods before climbing into the saddle with the three. 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Sokka sits in the saddle with Zuko and Katara, Aang steering Appa. Zuko has the 'stone' in his lap, putting a gentle stream of fire onto it. 

Katara watches with a confused look. Sokka glances at Zuko, having uncomfortable feeling in his chest. He jumps a little in surprise, seeing a crack forming in the 'stone'.

Zuko isn't worried, he grins brightly. Aang has Appa land, airbending to the saddle.

Aang grins as well, "Is it hatching?" Sokka frowns a little, 'What do you mean?" Aang and Zuko say nothing, watching the cracks form in the 'stone'.

Zuko laughs a little bit when a piece of the 'stone' falls away, revealing a red snout and little whiskers. Zuko has a small smile on his face as he carefully pulls away more of it, soon revealing a red dragon. 

The Dragon locks eyes with Zuko, both becoming still and silent before the Dragon crawls into Zuko's lap. Zuko rips one of his shirts, taking some of his water to carefully clean the Dragon.

Aang is obviously excited while Sokka and Katara are confused. Aang speaks up again, "What are you going to name it?" Zuko pauses, looking down at the Dragon, who wallis softly trilling in his lap.

Zuko eventually speaks, "Druk...his name is Druk.." He smiles softly, feeling a hand resting on his shoulder. 

Sokka sighs, but a small smile on his face as how happy Zuko seems. Aang soon has Appa up and flying again, putting as much distance between themselves and the forest. 

Katara quickly wraps in a blanket, mentally exhausted. Sokka moves to Zuko, talking softly.

"Hey, I'm sorry...about Jet.." Zuko softly frowns, "What do you mean?" Sokka rub his neck, "Well...didn't you two..kiss?" Zuko shakes his head, "No.."

"Oh..." It is the only response that Sokka could come up with, moving a little. Zuko looks down, gently petting the lump of scales in his lap. What Zuko doesn't know, is that Sokka was happy, the taller teen having glanced to the side with a small smile and a blush on his face.

Zuko shifts a little and moves to lie down, adjusting Druk, who began to cuddle with Momo. Sokka trades places with Aang, who goes to rest as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo?


	12. Another Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko appears that he must rescue their missing airbender.  
> Druk is sad?
> 
> The Prince had some separation anxiety.  
> Agni is disappointed, but not with his Little Drake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was sick and stuff happening.  
> And I am trying to take my time so I can try and have less errors, grammar and punctuation.  
> I have gotten some ideas on what to do with this in the future...a lot of you may hate me if I choose certain options.

It has been awhile, not too long ago than had helped two clans get along, Zuko wanted desperately to hit the clan heads for scaring Druk with their yelling. Recently, the group had encounters with a storm, and Sokka is now sick.

Aang took off a few hours ago to get Katara and Sokka some medicine, yet he hasn't returned. Zuko bites his lip and looks toward the direction of the Pohai Stronghold, worried. He had told Aang when they came to land, but his words fell on deaf ears.

Zuko is the one watching the water tribe siblings, while hilarious for some of the things Sokka said, he is worried for them. He glances out into the forest, seeing the sun beginning to set and a frown slips into his face. 

Druk is curled around Sokka, keeping him warm, the dragon found Katara too cold. The dragon lifts his head and watches as Zuko stands and starts to change. Zuko carries his mask as he walks past, stopping long enough to pet Druk.

Zuko smiles softly, "Take care of them Druk.." He laughs when Momo nuzzles the dragon, "You too Momo." Zuko slips on his mask and takes off down from the ruins and takes off to the fort.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Some time has passed, it is now pitch black. Zuko managed to sneak in by hitching a ride on a cart. He avoids any form of light, focusing on hiding in shadow. He can hear Zhao making some sort of speeh, he just rolls his eyes and goes into the main building.

Zuko grabs a stray piece of metal, looking at it before smirking underneath his mask. He finds some chains as well that were stored away. Zuko gets everything set up and uses the piece of metal to tap and bang on the walls and floor. 

"Come on...follow the damned sound..." Zuko murmurs under his breath.

He can faintly hear speaking and footsteps, so he jumps into the ceiling to lie in wait. As he sees the guard walk directly below him, Zuko jumps down, moving the chain to wrap the guard's feet. With this guard suspended in the air, Zuko smirks under the mask at how well his plan worked. As the other guards make their way to the same spot, one by one, Zuko repeats the routine. He gags the guards before rushing to the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Katara coughs roughly, looking to Momo and Druk. Sokka was babbling incoherently. Katara manages to get Momo and Druk's attention.

"Momo...Druk....I need you to go to the river...and collect water..." She weakly lifted her pouch, which usually held her water.

Momo blinks and chitters softly before taking the pouch in his feet and flying off. Druk huffs, smoke leaving his nose as he simply curls back around Sokka. The water-tribe boy begins to pet Druk.

"Katara! When did we get a pet cat-snake?" Sokka exclaims all excitedly.

Katara only sighs and looks out at the forest, "Where did you two go...?" She coughs again and lied back in Appa's fur.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zuko manages to pick the lock, silently sending a thank you prayer to Lu Ten for teaching him. Zuko quietly shuts the door as Aang lifts his head. The older teen notices he was about to yell and places his fingers to the lip of his mask, a sign to be quiet.

Aang quickly shuts his mouth, watching with wide eyes as Zuko pulls out his blades, going through a scary yet beautiful dance before Aang feels the chains holding his arms become slack. The airbender is about to thank him before seeing some frozen frogs crawling away, rushing to them.

"No! I need you to be frozen!" Aang sounded desperate, at least to Zuko.

The teen sighs and grabs Aang by the back of his shirt, gesturing for him to be quiet as he ends up dragging Aang off in the direction and along the path Zuko originally used.

Aang pouts as he follows, his staff was with Katara and Sokka. If he had it, he probably wouldn't have been caught. Zuko lifts the grate to the water system and jumps in behind Aang, closing it behind them.

Zuko walks a bit ahead of him. The firebender can feel a sort of...emptiness in his chest. He rubs the spot, it is different than the pull he felt leading him to Druk. The teen quickly recognizes it as a type of separation anxiety. 

A bond with a dragon takes time, it has to settle before a large distance can be between the two. The bond of a firebender and a dragon is a lifetime. Avatar Roku's dragon, Fang, didn't live long after the passing of Roku. This emptiness will only get worse until the two are close to one another.

Zuko pales under the mask, placing his blades in the sheath before grabbing Aang's wrist, quietly managing to hurry along the tunnels. Zuko looks up, seeing the rotation of guards about to happen so he uses into his advantage.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Agni frowns a little in worry, while there is little he honestly can do, it being nighttime, the sun spirit can only watch and observe.

He shakes his head at the foolishness of his children. His once proud children of fire became swallowed by greed, darkness and power. The spirit hopes the Avatar can truly fix it.

The sun spirit watches as his Little Drake helps the Avatar, now working to break out of the stronghold. Agni can't do much in terms of abilities, but he can give gentle touches as a signal. His Drake follows these signals.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Katara coughs and opens her eyes just as Momo places an old Crown on her head. The Waterbender gives the lemur a dirty look before glancing at her brother.

Sokka has managed to get some sleep, Druk coiled around his neck. The dragon seems to let out little sad huffs. One of which wakes Sokka.

"Katara...I think our cat-snake is sad..." It came out slurred as the warrior nuzzles the dragon.

Katara frowns a bit, but says nothing, her voice gone by this point. Momo flies to Sokka and Druk, nuzzling the Young Master while chittering softly.

Druk opens his eyes a little, letting out another sad huff, smoke drifting from his nostrils before the creature nuzzles Sokka, who carries a scent that Druk trusts to fill the loneliness he is experiencing.

Sokka quickly falls back asleep, the two creatures around his neck. Katara lets a small smile appear on her face before she drifts off again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zuko feels a gentle touch on his shoulder and he turns back. He talks Aang behind some barrels as a guard patrols one section of the walls. He peeks out from their hiding spots and soon tosses a grappling hook up the wall. 

Aang nervously begins to climb the rope as the urging of Zuko, who goes behind him. The two suddenly freeze in shock, a guard spotting them.

The two plummet to the ground before Aang uses airbender to slow and cushion their fall. Aang tears a spear away from a guard, breaking the tip and using it as a 'staff'.

Zuko falls into routines and stances for dao blades, easily breaking spears and managing to dodge arrows. Some guards run off, mostly in fear of the Blue Spirit, not wishing to anger him. 

Zhao scowls and tells out, "Close the gate! Bring me the Avatar and the traitor alive!"

Zuko manages a break from the fighting to see the gates. He pulls Aang back, causing arrows to miss the child as Zuko hurries to the gate. 

They fall into a routine of fighting and soon Aang is using that makeshift staff to fly them over the walls. Aang manages to get them past two before the weight makes him land.

Zuko jumps to his feet and goes to protect Aang, who is catching his breath. Zuko tired the kid over his shoulder and jumps down the wall, knowing he had to have sprained something before setting down Aang.

They rush to the last gate, occasionally fighting back guards, but they don't make it. Zhao walks forward, smirking.

"You can't escape now." He is shocked by what happens.

Zuko wastes no time, putting his blades to Aang's neck. The black, empty eyes of the mask stare back at Zhao, who steadily grows angrier 

Zhaos growls lowly, "Open the gate.....Now!" He yells the last word when a guard tries to question him.

Aang is frozen in fear and shock, just barely managing to walk backward as Zuko starts walking out of the stronghold once the gates open. He glances back at his friend, who is watching the gates close again.

Zhao has moved to stand at the top of the wall, watching The Blue Spirit walking closer and closer to the forest.

The admiral glances to the Yuyan archer at his side, "Do you have a shot?" The archer nods. Zhao merely grins and waits. 

The archer then shoots at Zhao's nod.

Aang watches an arrow fly by, his eyes widen when he feels the blades disappear and his body turns to see Zuko falling back. Aang quickly creates a disk cloud as soldiers pour out of the fort. The airbender manages to take his friend and leave, taking the swords with them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zuko can feel Agni's rays on him, even the gentle brushes to his cheeks, urging him awake, and he listens. The firebender winces and briefly covers his eyes before grunting when feeling a sudden weight 

"Thank the spirits! You're okay!" Aang is a little teary-eyed.

Zuko frowns in confusion, but softly pats Aang's head. The airbender lets go and helps him stand. Zuko shakes his head, regretting that. He sheathes his blades.

"Now let's go and get some frozen frogs!" Aang uses airbending to get ahead and the firebender only trails after. The two start to collect the frozen frogs.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Druk lifts his head, sensing people close. He just barely manages to fly to Zuko, who cradles him close.

Sokka and Katara wake up, both really out if as Aang places the frogs in their mouths. 

Aang lies on Appa's tail and falls asleep quickly. Zuko on the other hand, is to the side, holding his dragon close. 

In return for the closeness, Druk is clinging to the once Prince. Zuko let himself drift asleep, a proper one. Agni himself even urges his child to sleep. 

Hours pass, Zuko and Aang don't even register the screams and gagging coming from their other two companions.

Agni is there though and he chuckles at the misfortune, finding it amusing as the two are not harmed. The spirit then looks down at his Little Drake, clinging to the dragon who is clinging back 

A gentle smile crossed the sun spirit's face, pressing a forehead kiss to his child before leaving to let him rest.

Agni can tell, the road will only get harder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I hope you guys are okay with how I skip certain episodes, because I'm not going to change that unless there are specific episode requests in the right timeframe.  
> I may make some of my own lore for ATLA to fit what I need, but I will also look things up.
> 
> I also realize...Bato is really effing tall...like...a good foot taller than Hakoda, at least...  
> .....  
> Guess who Zuko isn't going to like? 😂


	13. Bato

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katata and Sokka are reunited to a familiar face.  
> Aang worries.  
> Agni is disappointed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the support and love for this story. It means so much that so many of you love this.  
> Even with all the errors I have 😂  
> But season 1 of events for this story is coming to a close, maybe 5-6 more chapters.  
> Also, just a lot has been happening, I sorta have a job. Along with so many good, but sad, ideas for the story.  
> And, I hope everyone is doing okay with the virus happening, the states are not looking the best rn.

Zuko sits on one of Appa's legs, it's also dark. They found a Southern Water Tribe boat and the siblings refused to camp anywhere but near said boat. Druk has coiled up in Zuko's lap, the firebender gently petting him.

The former Prince is about to fall asleep, but is stopped as he hears footsteps. He shoots up, Druk clinging to his waist as Zuko slips into a firebending stance. Sokka stands up as well.

"Sokka....Katara..?" The intruder murmured out in shock and amazement.

Sokka immediately relaxed, lowering his club as a grin breaks out into his face, "Bato!" He runs forward with Katara, the two embracing the man.

Aang sits up, a little confused and he briefly looks conflicted. Zuko on the other hand, ducks his head to hide his eyes and Druk crawls into his bag.

Bato embraces the two children, hardly noticing the pain of his burn. He has a hand on each of the siblings heads, smiling a bit.

Sokka's eyes widen a bit, "Oh! Bato, this is Aang an-" Zuko interrupts, "Li...I'm Li." The gold-eyed teen glances to the side, crossing his arms over his chest. 

Bato smiles softly and nods in greeting, "It is nice to meet you Aang and Li." He receives two nods, both rather hesitant, for different reasons. The warrior chuckles a little and motions for the four to follow him. 

Katara and Sokka walk side-by-side with Bato, leaving Aang and Zuko behind them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zuko sits in the corner of the room, glancing at some of the water tribe decorations in the space. He can see how uncomfortable Aang is with everyone. Zuko quietly goes to Aang's side and places a hand comfortingly on his shoulder.

Aang smiles lightly up at Zuko, mouthing a soft thank you too him before the two sit toward the back of the room. Momo flies to Aang's shoulder and chitters softly..

Sokka and Katara are busy talking with Bato, causing Zuko to frown softly when the two ignore Aang. The airbender simple stands up and leaves the room, leaving the once Prince leaning against the wall.

Zuko has a light frown on his face, watching the three water tribe members eagerly talk to one another. The firebender starts to tune them out, carefully opening the bag to check on Druk, who is actually just asleep.

The teen quietly chuckles to himself and lets his companion sleep. Zuko leans against the wall again, not knowing how much time has passed before Aang walks back go the room. The Prince notes that the Avatar is quiet awkward about it.

The siblings and warrior barely take notice to Aang's return. It isn't long before Bato gently urges the four to sleep. Aang goes outside to sleep with Appa, followed by Zuko, who is carefully carrying the bag filled with a sleeping dragon.

Agni watches them, so far, not too fond of Bato. Although, Agni can't interfere too much with humans. He feels his power slowly grow as the sun begins to rise. Agni gives the moon a gentle smile before she it out of sight.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zuko follows along with everyone back to the beach, Druk sitting rather patiently in the bag. The teen has noticed that Aang is hiding something, he can only give the younger boy a knowing look.

Aang ducks his head at the looks he receives from Zuko, feeling like he is disappointing him.

Bato softly places a hand on the ship and smiles at Sokka, "We can't ice dodge....but....we can rock dodge."

Sokka and Katara's eyes widen in excitement while Zuko and Aang are just confused, the two hadn't bren paying attention.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zuko is slightly clinging to the edge of the ship, his eyes wide, he left Druk with Appa for safety. The firebender looks at Sokka, who gives Katara and Aang orders.

Sokka turns to Zuko, "Li! Help Aang, use your firebending to heat the air!"

Zuko sighs but goes to work at helping Aang, the hot air helping lift the sails. He never notices the fearful and dark look he receives from Bato.

After what feels like hours, but in reality was only minutes, the make it safely over the rocks. Katara, Sokka, and Aang cheer while Zuko laughs faintly while shaking his head.

They do eventually land, Sokka, Katara, and Aang receive markings on their foreheads.

Zuko doesn't receive one, mostly ad Aang reveals what he was hiding. The Avatar had kept the map leading towards Hakoda.

Sokka tenses and turns to glare at the airbender, "How could you hide this from us Aang?! This leads right to our dad! Why would you..?"

Zuko immediately steps between them, "Hold your tongue Sokka." 

The Prince just receives a glare, "Be quiet Ashmaker, it is your fault our dad is out in war!"

Aang watches with wide eyes as Zuko flinches, but the Prince stays strong, barely, "Do not take your anger out on Aang. Look at this from his vi-"

The young water tribe warrior cuts him off, "Just shut up! This doesn't involve you!" Deep blue eyes glare into pale gold ones, "I'm going with Bato to find dad...are you coming with me Katara?"

The waterbender looks back at the other two benders before looking down, "Yes...I'm coming with you Sokka."

Aang watches, a little heartbroken as two of his family leave him. He rubs his eyes while Zuko stares st the ground before speaking, "Come on Aang..we best get going..." The airbender sadly nods before walking slowly to the abby to get Appa.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Aang sits quietly on Appa's head as Zuko carefully climbs into the saddle. The airbender glances over at the three water-tribe members, but he is ignored as they begin to leave quickly.

Zuko frowns lightly and gently goes over to Aang and softly comforts him. He receives a small smile before Appa begins to trek back to the beach. Zuko takes a deep breath and rubs his eye(s), getting a gentle nudge from Druk.

Aang simply stays on Apps, wanting to wait. Zuko doesn't mind honestly, he secretly hopes the siblings come back. The Prince is just, hurt, from Sokka's words.

Zuko leans back in the saddle, time passes and he can hear footsteps walking to the very large bison.

A sheepish, hesitant voice speaks up, "Um...hey...Aang...I...I'm sorry...for what I said and...well...everything...Katara and I, we want to continue this journey with you, i was out of line..You are family."

Silence falls and sudden Aang jumps down and hugs the two. Aang happily takes the apology and the three climb into Appa.

Zuko pays them no mind, Druk doesn't even greet them. 

Sokka glances over at Zuko as Apps takes flight. 

No one says a word. Agni shakes his head and places a gentle hand on Zuko's shoulder to reassure his Little Drake that things will be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys can 100% draw fanart of this, or create your own spins of this story.  
> If on Tumblr, you can use #agni'sblessed and #agni's blessed, I will probably find it on there as there is only 2 posts, so far, with those tags, and it is me who did it.  
> My Tumblr is also, roughly, under the same username, try a lower case n and t if upper case doesn't work. Though there is a bigger chance to find me through the tags.


	14. Author's Note

Hello

I sorta hoped on to say, I haven't abandoned the story. If anything, I have way to many ideas floating in my head about what I could do.

Kinda like a writer's block, but not at the same time.

This story WILL be updated by the end of the year, I PROMISE that.

Just a lot is going on really.

Now

To important business....

The different possible endings I have in my head (for my little Book 1 thingamabob) preventing me from continuing without figuring out what I should do...

  
How sad would y'all be okay with for the Siege of the North chapters to be  
I do have a 'happy' plot for those, but let me know what level of sadness y'all be fine with if I choose to go angsty

I could even make an ending that isn't exactly happy, pure angst for 1 or more characters.

Lvl 1: a few tears, but starts smiling at the end.

Lvl 2: more tears, a little harder to move past, but still manages, just occasionally cries afterwards..

Lvl 3: crying when it happens, feels saddened in later chapters

Lol 4: crying for about 2-3 chapters afterwards thinking about it.

Lvl 5: Crying even at the end lf the series, but understands why it may have been necessary.

Lvl 6: will also let out some tears when thinking about it because you're mad at the author for getting rid of a loved character.

My leveling, thingy, is weird, I know, I love angst, sadness, things like that.

I will be keeping a tally sheet for the different levels, then I'll just surprise y'all when i get to those chapters, but only decide in the comment section of this note.

Okay?

Okay.

Choose widely.

And everyone, take care!!


End file.
